Something to protect
by TheKamigawa
Summary: A powerful artifact that belonged to his father. A province at war against a vengeful and mysterious enemy. In order to retrieve what belongs to him by right, is it worth to take part in the affairs of humans? Or both sides are nothing but mere obstacles in his path to be eliminated?
1. Prologue

**Hello. This is a reworked version of an "old" fanfic of mine. I've decided to rewrite it because I felt that it could be heavily improved, even to make it easier for me to write. This is a Sesshomaru-centered fanfic, and I hope you like it.**

**\- Synopsis:**

After helping defeat Naraku and leaving Rin in the care of priestess Kaede in a human village, Sesshomaru travels back to the western lands in order to investigate the whereabouts of Meidenkai, an antique relic of his father, last seen in possession of the feudal lord of Kitami province centuries ago. However, the current feudal lord is at war against foreign demons who aim to invade and take over the land and is not willing to hand over the artifact so easily. Retrieving the relic is no simple task, and during his search, the inu daiyokai will find himself facing foul enemies intrigues of humans and feelings he is not accustomed to.

\- Spoiler alert. This story is chronologically placed after the events occured in The Final Act, and there will be mentions to past events.

\- OC alert. All characters except for Sesshy and Jaken were created by me.

\- English is not my native language, but I will do my best to give you a decent text.

**Disclaimer: Sesshomaru and Jaken, the two original characters from the series which appear in this fanfic, as well as Inuyasha series itself, are authored by lovely Rumiko Takahashi.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_Prologue_

* * *

_Approximately two hundred years ago..._

"_Toga-sama! Where are you?!"_

_Amidst the devastated trees and roaring crackles of great flames, a blue armored samurai swiftly flies through the flaming grounds, followed by his dozen fellows. A wounded demon stretched out his paw on the ground and instinctively grabbed the human's foot as he passed by, only to have his arm immediately severed by a quick slash of his sword whose blade irradiated a strong pink light. The man and his followers kept on their way valiantly, and soon they reached the edge of that huge crater tore open on the wild grounds by the impact of the fallen dragon demon just seconds ago._

_The Great Dog Demon was in standing at the bottom of the crater in his graceful human form, facing the dying remains of the giant dragon demon in front of him, recovering his breath. The big gashes in his clothes and armor, the ashes covering his body and his exhausted expression were the traces of the arduous battle he had just won. One less enemy for him. One less tyrant demon to threat the inhabitants of the western lands._

"_Toga-sama!" The blue samurai immediately dove on the crater and landed next to his demon lord. "We've exterminated all Senbukotsu's minions that remained on the battlefield, but the red priests managed to escape."_

"_Let them go. Their powers are to wither soon along with their bodies. They shall have a painful and slow end of life to rethink their sins," The daiyokai answered while gazing at the sparkling crack on Tessaiga, his fang sword, before finally sheathing it. "Good work, Sojiro! Soldiers! Our enemy has been finally laid to rest. The western lands are safe once again."_

"_Soldiers! Victory is ours!"_

_Sojiro, the blue armored samurai, shouted with pride while lifting his sparkling sword, imitated by the group of men surrounding him. The flames grew lighter and ardently, reflecting the fierce spirits of the brave men which risked their lives and achieved victory at the side of the Great Demon Dog they so worshipped._

…

"_Sojiro. Come closer."_

_With his blue horned helmet under his left arm, the samurai slowly approached his lord. Inutaicho was standing at the edge of the cliff, facing the vast image of his beautiful and once again peaceful province. The evening breeze blew as soft caress, carrying the daiyokai's long and tied silver hair and shaking the short black ponytail of his vassal, finally bringing the scent of damp leaves and clay._

"_Any news from my son?" The lord questioned as his golden eyes stared at the green fields spread over the horizon, as if enjoying the peace, yet hungrily searching for something._

"_My lord… My informants last saw him leaving the western lands after annihilating the red priests hideout."_

"_Sesshomaru... Will he never learn the meaning of compassion?"_

_Soujiro kept his silence, knowing that no word could appease that old melancholy in his lord's heart. However, he dared lying his hand tenderly on the daiyokai's shoulder pad, conveying to him a silent message of support. Toga returned his gaze from above his shoulder before turning to face him, thrusting his hand into his own armor and taking something out of it._

"_My son was the one supposed to guard this artifact. He has the strength to restrain and purify it. But his heart knows only ambition, destruction and contempt for life. I cannot allow this power to be used for vile purposes. Thus…" Inutaicho held out his closed hand to the man in front of him, slowing opening his fingers to the man's astonishment. Demon and human exchanged deep stares, the golden gaze of the former shining severely over the latter. "Sojiro, I entrust it to you."_

"_M-Meidenkai?" Sojiro gasped as he glimpsed the purple jewel shining at the palm of his lord's hand. "My lord, I couldn't-"_

"_Yes. Meidenkai," The deep voice interrupted the vassal. "This artifact has the power to absorb and transform the demonic energy of dead demons and channel it to its holder. This is a great source of power._ _I do not know for how long I shall dwell in this world, protecting the western lands. My enemies grow numerous and stronger every moment. I entrust Meidenkai to you, Sojiro, my oldest and most loyal human ally, so you can guard it with the same effort you have been putting to fight for me. It will aid you in protecting the people you have under your wings. For you are the feudal lord of Kitami, and it is your duty to surround with safety the humans and demons that live in your lands. One day, perhaps my blind son will learn the value of this purpose. And when he does it… only when he does it, he will be worthy of inheriting Meidenkai. Until then, I trust your capable family to keep it safe."_

_After listening quietly and carefully, Sojiro picked up the item, watching its dark brilliance in the palm of his hand. Meidenkai irradiated an intense purple light from its core, greeting its new guardian. Sojiro felt a new wave of energy, powerful and exotic, flowing from his arm into his entire body. Meidenkai had accepted him._

"_Toga-sama…" With his other hand, Sojiro unsheathed his glowing sword and bravely plunged it on the floor beside him. He fell on his knees, his free hand and forehead touching the ground to compose the most respectful bow. "This Sakagama Sojiro, lord of Kitami, humbly accepts the task you entrust to him. I shall guard and protect Meidenkai with my very life! I swear not to use its powers except for the good of my people!"_

"_Good. I believe in you," The Great Dog Demon turned his back once again and advanced a single step further toward the cliff, from where he could see, hear, and feel almost everything across the great province below, sprawled in thousands of houses, roads, and lakes by the horizon. _"_You have always been, above everything else, a kind and caring man..." Toga stated, a strange sadness masked in his usually severe voice. A feeling of guilt, perhaps. "Make sure to pass these good qualities on to your children. And that they pass them on to their own children, and so forth. To protect someone… is the most genuine path to the true power. Remember that, Sojiro."_

"_Yes, Toga-sama. I shall remember it."_

_..._

_Present days..._

"Right, the abandoned shrines…" A focused Jaken scratched the small painting of a house in the old map, marking the checkpoint they just passed. The X mark wasn't so distant now. The imp raised his head, aiming a pleased smile at his master's back. "Lord Sesshomaru, we're close! We've already passed the farms, the burial grounds and the abandoned shrines. According to this map, we should reach Kitami castle in an hour or two."

The daiyokai kept walking patiently with his customary elegance and stoicism, his white clothes and light armor presenting a faint blue tone as it blended with the purple and rosy sunset. His calm and golden gaze pointed forward, hiding mysterious thoughts which seemed so distant, yet absorbing each small detail in the surrounding woods and the path ahead. An icy breeze embraced him, carrying his long silver hair and bringing him a confirmation.

The unmistakable scent of silk and steel. A large amount of it. They were close.

As the scent guided him, he glanced discreetly at one of the two swords sheathed at his waist. For some time now Tenseiga has been emitting strange vibrations in random situations, with no distinct pattern. As if wishing to alert him, to draw his attention to something that he was yet to uncover. During his rare rests, the energy of the sword would penetrate his dreams and show him strange visions of Meidenkai, an antique artifact of his father, and a flowered province which he knew he had visited many years ago.

Tenseiga... The Heavenly Rebirth Fang.

For a long time he had kept it untouched in its sheath, unused, carrying it out of pure respect for his Father although the blade was more a sting in his pride than a memento itself. It was only recently that he had discovered the sword's true power, only to find himself forced to hand the blade over to that disgraceful half breed with whom he shared his father. He almost discarded the sword back then. But at the end of the day, it still had some value.

Now, what else did Tenseiga want to show him? Why was Meidenkai, that old purple gem, so important?

It was only after the fall of the infamous Naraku that Sesshomaru found himself free to investigate the foggy message which Tenseiga was trying to convey to him. Its signals brought him to the borders of the western lands in search of Meidenkai. A loyal subject informed him that the artifact was last seen in possession of Sakagama Sojiro, a human lord that lived, fought and died by his Father, Lord Toga, the Inutaicho. It was known that Sojiro's descendants still ruled the lands of Kitami. And that would be the starting point of his search.

He crossed the last trees separating him from the core of the province and the image of the sumptuous construction greeted him. Asagao Palace was clearly the largest human building in Kitami, flamboyant and surrounded by living work as only a feudal lord's residence could be. In the petty realm of men, power was made of material possessions and name - and to what extent one could parade both. Asagao was strategically placed on top of a high-ground surrounded by fortified walls and scouted forests. The only way in to the yards was through the wide front door, heavily guarded for human standards. Inside the walls, a number of houses, settlements and gardens formed a small village circling the core of the palace: an elegant, large and tall white building with approximately three floors, covered by red and bronze roofs.

Hidden somewhere inside it was the feudal lord, the Sakagama Sojiro's descendant, the person who would point him Meidenkai's direction.

And, of course, reaching him would require an unpleasant waste of time.

"DEMON! TO THE GATES!"

His was not a picture easy to miss and, as soon as he stepped out of the woods, commotion spread across the front doors. Civilians and guards quickly squeezed against the front gates, rushing inside. As he patiently walked the path towards the entrance, the last frightened soul penetrated the secured grounds and the doors were shut at his face. Archers populated the towers, ready to fire at him.

"Humans! Thinking they can detain Lord Sesshomaru with feeble walls," Jaken spat. Sesshomaru raised his gaze, sensing a strong spiritual energy coming from inside. Apparently, demons were not novel foes for them. He expected a conversation; not because it was the peacefullest approach, but the quickest. Nevertheless, he extended his right claws and painted the air with his green venomous mist. His ears could capture the sounds of the armed crowd gathering inside.

Fortunately, only one of them needed to stay alive. At least enough to be able to talk.


	2. The guardian

**Chapter 2**

_The guardian_

* * *

The first blow thundered against the gate, shaking the entire structure of walls, towers, chambers and ground beyond. Fleeing birds emerged from the forests and covered the skies, the sound of their flapping wings mixing with the shouts of the human commanders and cries of scared civilians inside the sealed palace. Sesshomaru waited for an answer, and upon receiving none, he sent another powerful horizontal slash of his whip against the strong doors. Leaping over the walls wasn't an option for now for a powerful barrier of spiritual energy has been assembled above the yards. Eventually their monks and charms would tire, so he waited while punishing the structures. And eventually someone would appear, whether to receive him or try to detain him, otherwise he was midway to opening his own door to the palace.

The first signals of fightback came in the form of a volley of arrows, easily reduced to ashes by a single pulse of the daiyokai's demonic energy. Except for one, which he grabbed midair and tossed it back against the archer, hitting him in the middle of his breastplate and knocking him from the tower.

...

"There is no recent reports of enemies nearby from the scouts. Who's attacking this time?" Inside the palace, a group of soldiers hurried down the corridors toward the yards. The question came from the impatient feudal lord, dressed in his polished and heavy bronze armor, the horned helmet shadowing his features, leading the entourage down the corridor toward the yards.

"A demon, my liege." An old counselor, marching right behind his master, answered seriously. "Human form, long silver hair, white fur wrapped around his arm, half moon painted in his forehead-"

Captured by that description like a fish in a net, the daimyo immediately stopped and hurled a piercing gaze back to the man.

"...I believe it is _him_," the counselor finally stated in comprehension to the severity glowing in his master's eyes.

The lord approached the nearest window with vision to the outside grounds and catched a blurred glimpse of the dangerous visitor insistently assaulting the gates. There were no mistakes; Sesshomaru, the first and fearest son of Lord Toga, has resurfaced on the western lands. For two centuries now his whereabouts have been completely unknown, which wasn't exactly an unfortunate fact, since it was widely known among the followers of the Inutaicho that the son did not inherit the love for humans and compassion of the father, and the presence of this mighty demon among the civilians would mean despair and destruction instead of hope and protection. Sesshomaru's appearance in Asagao Palace could only mean one specific thing.

"Assemble the mikos and reinforce the defenses. Do not let him breach the gates."

...

"Milord, these cowards won't receive us. Maybe a little fire will help them warm up~" Jaken suggested while gently swaying Nintojo, clearly delighted by his own pun.

"Jaken, step back."

"Milord?"

A strong demonic energy followed by a loud and beastly roar trembled the earth, immediately drawing Sesshomaru's attention to the forest. He pulled his green servant and jumped back in order to avoid a roaring, heavy and large mass that fell to his feet, opening a small crater and cracks on the ground.

A gust of wind, dust and a black haze circled the new demon's silhouette. It was an ancient and huge bear, twice as tall and many times heavier than the inu daiyokai. His brown and black fur was bristling, and he had long red and white marks on his cheek and forehead, spreading like serpents around his fat neck, torso and front paws. Thick, black and sharp claws poured from his four paws, and acid saliva dripped from his clenched teeth along with a strong and threatening snarl.

Jaken screamed without any composure and ran behind Sesshoumaru's legs. Immune to the fear that the beastly figure in front of him would inflict on any other living creature, the silver haired daiyokai brought his thin hand to the front of his face and extended his own five claws in a silent but clear message. The furious bear charged in his direction, opening his giant mouth and aiming a bite directly to his head, which Sesshomaru evaded with a swift jump over the demon. He tried to put a deep laceration on its back in the process, but the demon's hide has proven to be extremely resistant, even against his poison claws.

The bear stopped in front of the damaged gates defensively, snarling loudly at the invader, wrath pouring as a red glow in his frowned eyes. He didn't seem to scare the people inside the palace as Sesshomaru did - in a matter of fact, several soldiers cheered at his arrival.

"What? A demon, working for these humans?" Jaken left his hideout behind Sesshomaru's mokomoko in order to scold. "Have you no dignity?! Teach him a good lesson, Lord Sesshomaru!"

A new jump to the side was required from Sesshomaru in order to avoid another frontal attack. He punched the bear in the face, tossing its large head to the side, but failing to break its jaw. After some seconds engaged in melee combat, the inu daiyokai managed to impale his arm on the bear's gut, only to have it stuck in there like an axe in a large tree. The bear roared in pain and Sesshomaru scowled in annoyance, preparing for the fangs to come.

"Let go of Lord Sesshomaru you filthy demon! Nintojo! …Eh…" Jaken tried to burn the demon from behind, only to watch his master being tossed against the trees and then that large butt growing over himself. The bear snuffled and patted his wound while taking a comfortable sit on the green imp.

"Enough of this foolishness."

Sesshomaru erupted like thunder from the forest, flying on the beast's direction with his demonic energy flowing dangerously around him and a blood-red color replacing the once golden brilliance in his eyes. This time, the ancient demon couldn't follow his moves nor resist to most of his attacks, and eventually Sesshomaru's claws opened a deep and bloody gash in the bear's right arm. The bear landed rolling on the ground, raising dust and spilling black blood. He struggled to get up, but eventually managed to put himself on his hind legs in order to avoid more pain. He roared furiously.

Then a giant gong resounded from within the palace, announcing the movements of troops and detaining Sesshomaru's murdering hand and gaze.

The lord of the palace had finally decided to come out of hiding.

The metallic creaking of the flogged gates slowly opening mixed with the sound of horseshoes beating the soil as a small cavalry of ten mounted priestesses armed with bows and ten mounted samurais finally left the safety of the palace. The small number of troops revealed the lord's diplomatic yet wary feelings. They spread out and made way for their lord, this one easily recognizable by his royal tabard, the heavy and polished bronze armor covering him head to toe, and especially the large sword at his waist, resting inside a very specific and detailed sheath.

The lord lept from his stallion, caressed and thanked the wounded bear demon in his path, and finally approached the daiyokai while the remainder of the troops warily took a defensive stance in front of the gates, ready to shoot spiritual arrows at him and cover their lord's back in case things went awful. Sesshomaru watched emotionlessly as that person, a little shorter and slenderer than his fellows, approached him near enough to show courage, yet distant enough to show respect and caution. As daimyo and daiyokai stood face to face, the former touched his big horned helmet and removed it, freeing a vast amount of long and black hair and stern almond eyes circled by strong eyelashes and purple makeup. Indifferent to the rare fact that that woman somehow climbed to feudal lordship in a country where female humans were reserved for procreation and housework, Sesshomaru slowly lowered his gaze, looking at the unique sword resting beside the common katana at her waist.

"You carry Sojiro's sword," he remarked while turning his golden stare back to the lord's eyes.

"He is my most famous ancestor." She rested the helmet below her arm and bowed her unprotected head solemnly. "I am Sakuya, lady of this castle and head of the Sakagama family. What brings you here, Sesshomaru, son of Toga?"

"You have something of mine."

"Which is?"

"Meidenkai." He noticed the discreet tremble in the woman's features as the word left his lips. "I have come to retrieve it."

"I know not and possess no such thing."

The deceit was written in her face like dirty oil floating on water, and the blatant lie didn't surprise him. Meidenkai has been in possession of her family for over two centuries, and the power of the artifact had probably yielded them immeasurable benefits. It would be foolish to assume that whoever held the gem would hand it over without resistance, even in face of a plausible threat. He narrowed his gaze.

"Do not play fool nor take us lightly, human!" A wrathful Jaken hurried to answer, pointing his staff to the lord's nose. "It was your ungrateful family that Lord Sesshomaru's honorable father chose to guard his relic for him! Are you confessing to be an irresponsible lady, oblivious to your own belongings and duty? Or perhaps have you been deemed unworthy of inheriting all your family's possessions?"

The imp's words seemed to have hit an old and painful nerve, and Sakuya clenched her fists, swallowing sharp words that would only conquer her a powerful and dangerous demon for an enemy.

"What does this relic look like?" she asked diplomatically.

"Tis an old and purple gem, holding a dark brilliance and powers above your race's comprehension," Sesshomaru replied.

"There must be a reason why this item, if it really exists, is not registered in our inventory. I will search for information regarding its whereabouts and send you a message should I find any, I promise."

"The word of a human." He scowled, with disdain dripping from his cold and calm words. "You have until tomorrow's twilight."

Upon finishing his matters, and without the need of waiting any further response, Sesshomaru turned on his feet and slowly started to walk towards the forest he came from, followed by his stumbling and inquisitive demon servant, leaving a motionless and stern feudal lord behind, staring worriedly at his back. It mattered little to him if that trifling human was lying or not, if she was trying to protect the gem or protect her own right to keep using it for her own personal benefits, or if she was indeed oblivious to the relic's existence.

She certainly understood that time was at the essence, and his patience was not to be tried.


	3. Whispers

**Chapter 3**

_Whispers_

* * *

Amidst night breezes and faint lunar rays penetrating the treetops and lighting the ground in front of him, Sesshomaru followed his path patiently, scouting the area and assimilating the details of that new territory where he would spend the next hours, or perhaps days.

Kitami province was fairly to his liking. A dozen years have passed since the last time he visited those lands and there were almost no changes to be noticed. The air was fresh and carried the natural scent of herbs, nourished soil and a light pinch of salt, probably due to the seas nearby. His keen ears could capture the sound of the waves washing the desert beaches some miles away. The energy was clean, there were almost no wild predators and lesser demons to disturb him and the freshwater rivers were filled enough of edible fish for Jaken to feed himself satisfactorily. The trees were also full of fruits as the season of harvest was on its prime, and the large human farms were covered by pollinated flowers. Rin would have enjoyed traveling through those lands.

Tenseiga has been silent ever since he laid his feet in Kitami. No more vibrations, no more mysterious dreams. Why, after two centuries of oblivion, only now the sacred sword started to alert him about Meidenkai? What has changed so for the artifact to reveal itself for him?

"Lord Sesshomaru, you haven't fed in a while. Since we will be standing by for the next hours, shouldn't we hunt you something?" a concerned Jaken helpfully asked.

"Not necessary. You can go find yourself some food if you are hungry."

"I'm fine, just concerned about your health, milord."

Sesshomaru didn't respond and the little demon kept gazing at his master's back thoroughly as he followed him. They were now in the woods a few miles from the palace's walls. As always, Sesshomaru was silent, undressed of any hurry and keeping his own thoughts and plans for himself. His golden gaze was fixed on their path, but aloof at the same time. And Jaken, who had accompanied him for many decades now, was gradually learning to see through his master's wall of serenity.

Much in Sesshomaru had changed since his first reunion with Inuyasha. Tessaiga's rejection towards him; two defeats in a row for the half demon brother he so despised; having mastered the special technique hidden in Tenseiga, only to be forced to hand it over to this same bastard brother according to his Father's plans. His acquaintance with Rin and that fateful moment when he had almost lost her for good. Everything happened in such a short period of time, and the daiyokai had certainly suffered with the hard strikes against his pride and the feelings of compassion and loss that he wasn't accustomed to. Sesshomaru did never say a word, keeping his feelings to himself with such a resilience and composure that added much to Jaken's admiration for him. However, the sequels were notorious in his actions.

In other times, Sesshomaru wouldn't have hesitated to obliterate that bear demon that guarded the palace. He would have used violence against the feudal lord and the civilians she so much seemed to cherish in order to wrest the information about Meidenkai's whereabouts out of her lips, especially when the lie was so obvious. Instead, he had given her time and meanwhile he would keep his distance and wait patiently in the shadows. His will for power, for fighting the strong and subjugating the weak was slowly deteriorating, as his very hunger for food.

Maybe Rin has showed him another perspective of life, something bigger and deeper to live for. But the happy laughs, the sudden sighs of admiration for beautiful flowers found along their way and the shrill screams when bugs touched her arms were no more. She was left to properly grow on a human village and he clearly missed her, as Jaken missed her himself. "_Having let go of his obsession for Tessaiga and Rin's absence may have left an emptiness in Lord Sesshomaru deeper than it looks..._"

Jaken's thoughts were silenced when they reached a small river and a strong smell of oil, smoke and charred wood and meat reached their nostrils.

"Lord Sesshomaru, someone must be nearby! I smell a camp fire," Jaken stated.

"This is no camp fire," Sesshomaru explained sternly while performing a huge jump across the river, followed by his ward clinged to his mokomoko. When they landed on a small open field beyond the trees, Jaken choked.

They were standing before a burning house, smoke and ashes whirling in the air and covering the trees. The flames engulfed the small wooden structure and also part of the field around it, clearly forced and fed by a strong oil whose stench brought tears to Jaken's eyes.

"What a hideous sight." He covered his small nose. "Agh, this stench! Lord Sesshomaru, who has a keen nose, must be nauseating… Lord Sesshomaru?"

The daiyokai had already plunged himself against the burning house, breaking through the already crumbled door and disappearing beyond the living flames. He lept back to safety less than a second later, bringing a strange pink package from inside in his arms as the frail structure consumed by flames finally collapsed behind him. Jaken widened his eyes as his mind identified the twisted "package" his master had just rescued.

Much to his ward's surprise, Sesshomaru slowly laid the old man on the grass - or, at least, what was left of him. He was completely drenched in burnt blood, and his entire body was on living flesh, with his hair, flacid skin and part of his fat melted by the flames. However, a deep stabbing mark was still visible on his belly, clearly signaling an execution attempt. Despite the demon's act, he didn't last long nor seemed to discern anything around him. His only remaining eye lost the little brightness it still held and seconds later his mouth stopped pouring groans. He departed from the world, reduced to a charred bag of putrid meat shrunken on the floor.

"What a terrible way to go," Jaken commented, looking at the molten corpse. "It doesn't seem like a simple accident though. Maybe he was executed?"

"Probably." The silver haired demon stood up emotionlessly and turned around. "There is nothing more for us to do here. Let us-"

The sharp scream assaulted the demons' ears and they turned abruptly to face its source. A woman was standing near the trees, with her both hands covering her mouth and her eyes widened is absolute fear and horror. Sesshomaru watched her at first, and after losing interest in whatever she might have thought of the situation and taking a step ahead in order to resume his path, she turned around abruptly and ran away.

"Stupid girl! Lord Sesshomaru, that's bad. She will probably spread lies around and tell the others that it was us who killed that wretch."

"So be it. We have more important things to care about," he stated and resumed his way towards the woods.

...

Takashi, the old counselor, calmly sipped his tea while evaluating his new circumstances.

Killing the palace's chief cook, was no simple task. He would surely be missed and his death thoroughly investigated. But the old man had the misfortune of spotting the trusted and fatherly counselor poisoning their lady's breakfast - even though luck was on Sakuya's side that day and her maid accidentally dropped it on the floor before she touched it. Hence, unfortunately, Hiko had to be silenced. And his family as well, of course, as they probably knew too much already by the time his assassins reached their house.

Takashi opened his eyes, watching the lady to whom he was supposed to be loyal pretty much alive and walking around the room tirelessly. The single candle still lit was enough to light her serious face. She was afraid for herself and especially for the innocent people living her palace and lands, now threatened not only by the enemies at her borders, but also by the presence of that dangerous dog demon. Her mind seemed to be working to exhaustion in search of a feasible solution for her new predicament.

Takashi smiled softly. It was really a shame that that kind woman had to be eliminated in order for his ambitions to be fulfilled.

"Did you consider telling him the truth?" A gentle and young voice asked shyly around them. "Maybe he would've understood..."

"He wouldn't," the daimyo stated.

"Maybe he will help us retrieve it!"

"He won't."

"Please, mother! At least let me try to talk to him. I have demon's blood, so maybe he will listen to me."

Sakuya stopped and gazed lovingly at the young boy sitting beside her counselor at the chabudai, that courage and determination shining in his big and innocent eyes. She couldn't help but smile at the simplicity with which he viewed the world and judged others.

Sohma was already twelve years old and held the brave heart of a prince. His already remarkable features were strengthening as time passed: his hair was long and green, with some thin vines sprouting from his head, blended with his flocks; his eyes held an intense shine and lilac color; his fingers were made of flesh and wood, but flexible enough to move like human fingers. A half demon with features of plants and forests, his natural inheritage.

Sesshomaru wouldn't even give him time to speak. It was widely known that that fearsome creature disguised in the form of a handsome and elegant silver haired man despised half demons even deeper than he despised humans. And although it was predictable that eventually he would return to Kitami to take back his father's relic, she didn't expect to see him during her life. It had been two centuries now and five generations of feudal lords since Meidenkai was left in the care of the Sakagama family.

So why now?

From generation to generation each feudal lord waited for him, ready to give him back the gem if he ever came for it. But the demon decided to pick the worst time. "_Maybe it was destiny. Maybe the gem itself called for Sesshomaru in these times of need?_" she thought to herself.

Of course, things couldn't be better for Takashi. For him, Sesshomaru couldn't have appeared in a more fortunate moment. The feudal lord was already busy holding her ground against an enemy hard enough to chew. An additional war between her and the merciless son of Toga would probably end with her decisive defeat and, hopefully, death. And his path would be finally free. And he wouldn't even need to dirty a single finger. He only needed to secretly sow the required hostility between them, and hopefully the demon would do the rest.

"Milady, the demon has made it clear. We have less than a day now to hand him the gem. Gods know what he is capable of once he discovers that his father's relic is lost," Takashi stated solemnly.

"It is not lost..." she muttered, "not entirely."

"It will matter little to him," he sipped his tea, inspiring confidence. "There is no other feasible option. You must gather the army and end this new threat before Arashi decides to strike again. We cannot stand against two enemies of their size at the same time, especially alone. They might even join forces against us."

"As much as I trust your wisdom and councils with my very life, Takashi, I cannot make him my enemy." Sakuya turned a sympathetic face to her old counselor and he cleared his throat discreetly. "It's more than simple war affair. These very lands, Kitami and the other provinces in the west, are his home. He is the son of our long lost and beloved patron, and Meidenkai belongs to him by right. There must be diplomatic way."

Takashi raised his eyebrow skeptically and Sakuya sighed, knowing that her predicament was not one easy to solve. She placed her hands firmly on the table and stared at her counselor.

"What about the other clan lords?" She knew the answer to that question already, but she clung to hope. "Did they answer my call?"

"They did. They cannot aid our cause."

Meaning they wouldn't lend their armies to a childless widow who named a bastard half demon as heir. She lifted her chin with contempt, unsurprised, and Sohma shrugged and stared sadly at the ground, knowing that he was to be blamed.

"Milady, it's me." Their conversation was interrupted by a deep voice beyond the door.

"Officer Tatsuya, do come in."

The door slid open and the armored samurai entered with his helmet resting below his arm, greeting his superiors with a respectful bow.

"Milady, I bring you urgent news. Hiko is dead." Sakuya opened her eyes wide in shock and stood up abruptly at the news. "It appears that his house has been attacked. We have an eye witness waiting for you outside."

She burst out onto the corridors, followed by the officer. Takashi swallowed dry, keeping his composure, and followed them. Something was amiss.

...

As soon as they reached the garden, the young woman waiting outside fell on her knees, as if all her strength had finally escaped her legs. Sakuya made way through the curious crowd and kneeled in front of her. The girl was obviously terrified. The fear and horror was plain her face, sweat and shaking complexion.

"Milady! I am sorry! I am so sorry..."

"It's all right, you are safe now. Please, tell me what you've seen," she commanded softly.

"Milady… It was him! That demon from yesterday!" She broke out and Sakuya widened her eyes severely, feeling like her entire body was hit by a giant and icy rock. "He was there… He was holding Master Hiko... He killed them! He murdered him and his entire family!"

"_Sesshomaru was seen at Hiko's house? Why, those are wonderful news._" Takashi touched his mouth discreetly amidst the crowd, disguising his victorious smile inside a gesture of shock. So, that unlucky demon visited the old cook's house after the counselor's assassins finished the deed, and was now to be blamed by his murder. That would greatly aid and speed up his plans. The resolute speech that Takashi had prepared in order to distract the feudal lord from investigating the murder would not be necessary after all.

"Do you see now, milady?" He approached the paralyzed daimyo staring with dismay at the witness and touched her shoulder respectfully, like a demon's claw slowly getting a hold of its prey. "Do you acknowledge the filth that stains his soul?"

"Are you sure of it?" Sakuya managed to put her words together and approached the girl further, holding her firmly by her shoulders and staring eagerly and hopefully at her eyes. "Are you completely sure that it was Sesshomaru, a tall and silver haired demon? Did you see his hand in action? Did you see him murdering them?"

"I…" The girl faulted for a moment, and confusion seemed to sprout in her mind. But eventually she shrugged and lost it, covering her eyes. "Milady, yes, milady, I swear! I swear it was him! I wouldn't lie! Poor master Hiko… Oh, master Hiko… His family…"

"That's unacceptable!" a man yelled.

"So horrible..." a woman cried.

"That demon must be punished!" and another.

Sakuya swallowed dry, feeling like her very ground, her careful planning and Kitami's very future were twisted and turned upside down. The weeping, angry and scared crowd stared directly at her, waiting for her reaction and directions, but the words were stuck like knives plunged to her throat and her movements were frozen in place. She closed her eyes and kept her silence for a moment, trying to collect her thoughts and trace a new strategy. But that event changed and worsened everything exponentially.

"You must protect your people. That's what you promised." Noticing the so awaited crack in her resolution, Takashi finally approached his face and whispered to her ear, advising her, reaching and touching her soul, softly sowing his sweet poison. "He is violent, sadistic, cruel. He hates humans and thrives for power. He is nothing like his father. He will corrupt Meidenkai as soon as he put his fingers on it. You must get rid of this demon before he consumes your beloved lands with all its innocent inhabitants. There is no other choice."

She heard him. She pondered. She tried to listen to her own heart's advice, but it was numbed by grief, concern and pride.

"Assemble the army." The tragic words finally came out of her lips, like dry spikes, hurting her throat and very soul, as if somehow betraying herself. But Takashi was right. That threat needed to be dealt with, for the sake of their people. "We march at dawn."


	4. The lost gem

**Chapter 4**

_The lost gem_

* * *

"Lord Sesshomaruuu~" Jaken hummed from the river, with his small legs partially submerged in the gently running waters, showing a freshly caught fish to his master sitting against a large rock in the banks uphill. "Do you want some fish? I can prepare a tasty one just for you."

"Enough, Jaken. I have already stated that I am not hungry." Sesshomaru answered impatiently.

"But you need to eat something, milord. It has been months! You can't afford losing health and getting yourself weak in times like the- ACK!" A stone hit him in the forehead and knocked him backwards into the water.

Upon conquering back his so cherished silence, the silver haired daiyokai slid his serene gaze back to the landscape. Until a small shadow floating distant in the skies caught his attention and brought severity to his golden eyes as he immediately recognized his old servant flying toward him.

"A-Un?" Knowing that the twin-headed dragon's approach could only mean that something happened regarding Rin, who it was supposed to be keeping his eyes on in Inuyasha's village, Sesshomaru didn't wait for his arrival. The demon stood up and jumped high towards the other, meeting his old ward in the sky below the faint moon and starlights with unwelcome anxiety. However, no worry of any kind seemed to soil A-Un's gentle eyes, and Sesshomaru simply frowned as he noticed a small cylinder carefully tied up and hanging on the beast's neck. He picked up the cylinder and removed the little piece of paper he found rolled inside it.

He couldn't avoid softening his eyes when they met the clumsy and childish calligraphy. A letter. From her?

"_Dear Lord Sesshomaru,_

_Lady Kagome is teaching me how to write. I am very happy! This is my very first letter and I saved it especially for you. I hope A-Un delivers it with no problems…  
Everything is fine over here. My days with Lady Kaede are so busy and productive as always.  
We will be holding a festival for the spring in the village after winter. Please, come! There will be a lot of beautiful things and I want to show you my new painting skills.  
I hope you are having a good time and Lord Jaken is not giving you any trouble.  
I miss you._

_Rin"_

"Rin." Her name escaped softly from his lips as a warm feeling greeted his ancient and silent heart. She was safe, and happy. Just as he intended when he left her months ago to be properly raised on a human village, surrounded by people of her kin and under Inuyasha's protection. As much as his half demon brother was an utter disgrace, he still had proven to have some strength and a fondness for humans that would not allow him to let his companions, including Rin, meet danger. He stared at his dragon ward, which gazed eagerly back at him probably waiting for an answer, and stated with authority although no real severity could pour from his words at that moment. "Did I not command you to stay by her side and watch over her? Return to the village at once."

A-Un snorted in obedient response and turned away to make his long way back to the faraway village. Sesshomaru stared at the dragon and then at the letter again for a moment, and then finally let his body lose in the air, landing back gracefully on the banks which Jaken was still trying to climb.

"Ouch, your aim is as fair as always, milord…" He mumbled, stumbling in his way uphill whilst trying to carry the bag filled with fish over his shoulder, the shining lump still alive on his small forehead. He choked. "Eh? Did I just see A-un? What was he doing here?"

"Nothing."

"Come on, milord! Is Rin alright? Oh, this is..." He caught the small letter that flew towards him when the dog daiyokai released it. He read it attentively, initially touched by Rin's kindness, then finished reading. "Oh that girl! How dare she imply that I, the loyal servant Jaken, cause trouble to my master?! Nevertheless, I will be keeping this for you, milord. ...Milord?"

Sesshomaru was already a quarter of a mile away, calmly making his way between the trees as the night wind caressed and carried his clothes and hair.

...

The daiyokai raised his gaze, receiving the moonlight in his serene face as a soft greeting from the cold night sky. It would submit to the sun in approximately three hours. Hopefully, daybreak would come accompanied by promising news from Asagao. As much as he liked the air and beauty of Kitami, as much as the Western lands were comforting and kept his Father's memories and legacy alive, he didn't intend to last more than necessary in those lands, as they would keep him away from the child that he, against all odds, intended to see growing.

His ears captured strange noises resounding from beyond the trees and he stopped walking, frowning at the unmistakable scent of hybrid blood approaching.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken inquired his master's sudden stop.

"Reveal yourself," Sesshomaru commanded soundly when whoever was hiding stood in silence for more than the daiyokai was willing to wait.

The bushes trembled for a moment as the short boy clumsily pushed them in order to pass. The daiyokai gazed intently at him from head to toe, analyzing his unique features. It was almost like if a tree nearby has suddenly gained a child and dressed it in noble clothes. His long and green hair, mixed with leafy vines sprouting from his head, easily touched the ground and entangled with the bushes he was fighting to pass. His body carried a white hakama, already dirtied by the forest's soil, a purple Gi and other garments made of the finest fabric. Expensive jewelry adorned his forehead, neck and wooden fingers. A sweet artificial fragrance involved him, although failing to mask the natural and mixed scent of his blood.

He was dirty, panting and sweating, having probably ran from the castle in the dark and through the rough wilderness just to meet him. While resting with his hands on his knees and recovering his breath, he stared at the daiyokai intently with a mix of fear, respect and seriousness in his purple eyes.

"You stand in the presence of Lord Sesshomaru, the rightful ruler of the western lands and the most powerful demon alive. Speak quickly and carefully, for his time is precious and his patience small." Jaken immediately jumped forward and waved Nintojo at the strange boy.

"Lord Sesshomaru, my name is Sohma. I am-"

"An inhabitant of the palace. And a half demon." Sesshomaru lifted his chin in order to face the boy more from above and softened his gaze with crystal clear disdain. "I hope you were not sent here by your deceitful lord to try to diverge me from retrieving my possession. Otherwise, she will be receiving your head instead."

"N-no, that's not it!" Sohma felt a shiver running through his spine. He was pale and obviously terrified of the powerful and regal daiyokai standing in front of him, but he seemed in even deeper hurry and unwilling to give in to fear. "Lord Sesshomaru, I'm here to warn you. At this very moment the lady is gathering her army and they will be coming for you at the first light!"

Sesshomaru scowled, surprised at that news. Because of their treacherous nature, and because they came from who they came.

"...What is your position in the palace, half breed?" he asked after a moment of careful thinking.

"The daimyo is my foster mother..." The half-demon blushed and muttered, shrugging shyly between his own shoulders. "I am to inherit her lands and titles when she passes away."

A half breed named heir to a human to rule an entire and crowded province. That was also unexpected, and utter foolishness. Sesshomaru didn't need to be acquainted to the human society to know that he would live a long and lasting life of danger and deception, since the people would never accept him as ruler.

"So you are the feudal lord's heir," he stated emotionlessly. "And yet you have come to warn me of her treacherous movements? Are you so interested in seeing your mother's demise and take a hold of your heritage that you felt the urge to aid your enemy?"

"No! Not at all! Please, listen to me!" He clenched his fists and instinctively took a step forward, only to be detained by the small green imp standing boldly in his path. "My mother thinks that it was you who killed our chief cook and his family! A girl saw you at the scene and came to warn us. Now the entire clan thinks that you are a threat to the lands and to the civilians and will try to end you because of that."

"And you do not think likewise?" Sesshomaru almost smiled scornfully, gallantly touching the side of his own face one handedly. [1] "What makes you so sure that it was not me indeed? I could care less about reaping the lives of mere humans, and that would substantially hasten your mother's response to my request."

"B-b-because you didn't look like that murderous beast everyone was talking about, and…" Sohma swallowed dry and touched his index fingers, aware of how naive he was probably sounding. "W-well, there's more to it than it seems…"

The dog demon did not respond and Sohma lifted his eyes in order to see him, finding his attentive and calm stare silently evaluating him. Taking it as probable signal for him to continue, the hanyo cleared his throat and proceeded.

"Master Hiko was acting very, very strange yesterday morning, and that was way before your arrival. You see… he was suddenly very upset. He was walking fast and looking around all the time, as if he was afraid of his own shadow. I saw him destroying our provisions in the kitchens, then trying eagerly to speak to Mother, and then trying to write a letter, but he was sent home earlier than usual that day… and then he died." Sohma finally frowned, forgetting his fear and insecurity for a moment as his mind revisited those thoughts. "I think Master Hiko had discovered something that he shouldn't have... Or maybe, he was being threatened by someone. And this person killed him and his family. It wouldn't be the first time that something like that happens."

"Did you warn your mother about this?"

"Nay… She has much to worry about already and she wouldn't have listened to me. Because I am a half demon and a child, people usually think that I see too much, worry too much and know little. Plus the counselor has convinced her that you were the culprit, and she listens only to him nowadays..." he explained sadly.

Sesshomaru softened his gaze, once again analyzing that peculiar boy whose mysterious intents and gentle aura slightly puzzled him. There was a childish innocence and submission in his manners that would greatly resemble his young wards, and yet a recognizable courage, or inconsequence, that would allow him to stand firmly in his imperative presence even though each small piece of his body was shivering and pleading him to return to the safety of the castle. Concern must have been weighting heavily in his soul in order to grant him such determination.

"Why did you come to warn me?" the distinct demon inquired seconds later. "What do you expect from this conversation?"

"Milord, I've come to beg you. Please, don't hurt her or our men!" The hanyo pleaded soundly, just as the daiyokai predicted. "They are being misguided. Mother is usually wise, but she is full of worry because she can't fulfill your request and everyone thinks that you will kill us all if you don't get what you want! And we are already facing a hard war against-"

"What do you mean she cannot fulfill my request?" Sesshomaru narrowed his gaze, which was now filled by an icy and sharp brilliance.

"Uh oh…" Sohma shrugged upon realizing that he'd talked too much.

"What happened to Meidenkai?" A now severe Sesshomaru took a step forward in the child's direction, which in turn took a step farther back, clearly in dismay. The silver haired demon raised his delicate hand at his chin level, showing its five extended and sharp claws to the visitor. "I will not ask a third time, half breed."

"It has been seized by our enemy, my fair lord." A calm and elderly voice interrupted them. "The gem you want is no longer in our lady's possession, though she is trying her best to take it back, among other things."

The dog demon turned to find a very small and very old man, dressed in humble commoner clothings, leaning on his wooden cane while his other hand rested behind his back in an elegant posture. Sesshomaru immediately recognized that obvious smell of his, a mix of earth and honey, that was impregnated in almost every corner of the castle.

"Great! First a damned half breed, now a geezer! You stand in the presence of Lord Sesshomaru, the rightful ru-GOH" Sesshomaru's foot fell on his talk-active ward's head, inviting him to a long period of quiet reflection with his nose dipped on the ground.

"You," the daiyokai coldly greeted the newcomer. He seemed fully recovered from their little 'disagreement' earlier.

"I am Hokumaru." He smiled kindly and bowed his head respectfully. "I am very pleased to meet you in better terms, Lord Sesshomaru."

"What?" Curiosity compelled Jaken to somehow unplug his face from the ground and gaze at the old man, and the imp finally recognized the discrete markings on his skin and the demonic energy that softly surrounded him. It was the bear demon that prevented him and his lord from breaching into the castle, now in his surprisingly humble human form. He blushed in pannick. "It's that demon! Milord, kill him before he tries to eat us! I can still feel my back aching because of your big and fat butt, you-"

"Silence, Jaken."

"Lord Sohma, I will be taking it from here. Please, return to the palace at once. The men will be worried if they miss you, and the lady will be deeply angered shall she ever discover what you just did here."

"Yes, Master Hokumaru. I am sorry. Thank you very much and take care…" Sohma bowed his head respectfully, shyly repeating the gesture towards Sesshomaru, who seemed not to notice.

"So," Hokumaru softened his already kind features when the young boy he secretly followed and swore to protect quickly left through the woods. "You are more civilized than history tells."

"There was no point in wasting my effort and dignity hurting that lowly half breed. Of course, the same thing does not apply to you - a full-fledged and ancient demon." Sesshomaru turned to face the old demon with stern eyes. "So do tell. How did my relic end up in the enemy's possession?"

"It is hard for me to say. I am merely a protector and don't usually meddle in the castle's affairs. What I do know is that it was shattered in two when Arashi, the Sakagama's most recent and complicated enemy, attacked the castle months ago. One of the parts was stolen by him. The lady and her officers have the complete details. You should talk to them. I am sure she would be most satisfied to undo this misunderstanding and count on your comprehension and help."

"You expect me to aid your incompetent human lord? Such foolishness." Sesshomaru was now clearly angry at the relic's troubling fate.

"Is that so?" Hokumaru leaned his head and answered with the typical serenity of an elder. "I reckon Arashi is now a common opponent for you both. You want your relic, and the Young Lady wants him and his minions away from her lands. It is only natural that whoever handles him first will be aiding the other greatly. Moreover, if Young Lord Sesshomaru intends to retrieve the relic by himself, then you should gather all the information you can get and know how cunning this enemy can be."

"You seem confident that I will not use such information against the castle itself. Do not take me lightly, elder. And do remember that it is your lady who is striving to ambush me at this very moment."

"I take no rational soul lightly, milord." He sighed and bowed submissively once again. "Nevertheless, I am sure the Young Lord will pick the choice that better suits his interests. And I hope, for my own and everyone's sake, I am not forced to meet you in battle once again."

Knowing that the young half demon lord was safe once again for the time being, and that little could be done in order to further soften the dog demon's unbending heart, unless of course time and wisdom itself, Hokumaru turned away and slowly left the scene as his tired legs allowed. Sesshomaru silently watched his departure, intrigued by that mysterious ancient demon's presence, his protective attitude towards the humans and his attempt of promoting peace between them, but especially by the information he and his protege just shared. He frowned, dissatisfied.

He expected his quest in those lands to be simple, and his stay, quick.

"Milord... What should we do now?" the small ward inquired shyly.

"Are you afraid of mere humans, Jaken?"

"No milord, of course not! But if it is really true that your relic is broken and lost to that wretch, then..."

"Then I'll be finding his whereabouts and paying him a visit soon enough." Sesshomaru turned away and started to walk patiently toward the open fields, preparing for the inconvenient encounter soon to come as the first morning lights decorated the skies and expelled the night's cold. "…If this is not another lie orchestrated by the feudal lord. In this case, she will die for trying my patience, betraying me and wasting my time."

Jaken swallowed dry and silently followed his fair master.

* * *

**[1]:** I hope everyone remember Sesshomaru's fabulous hair flip from episode 7


	5. Pride

_Thank you for the views and reviews! _

_I am loving to plan and write this story and I am very happy to know that there ARE people actually reading it! Yay! _

_There are many things prepared, lots of drama and complicated stuff and twists to happen in the chapters to come and I hope you all like it :D_

* * *

**Chapter 5**

_Pride_

* * *

A detachment of approximately two thousand men according to Jaken, including mounted samurai, mounted priestesses and demon hunters filled the horizon, reflected in his serene and golden gaze. The wind blew cold and softly, carrying his long bright hair and a familiar, sweet scent welcome to his nostrils.

The smell of fear. No single human in that troop came for him without knowing who he was, what he was capable of, the feelings that were absent in his demonic heart. They were fully armored to their teeth - as if simple metal would save them for his poisoned claws - and fully armed with bows, swords or lances - as if simple blades would allow them to harm his skin. The priestesses could be troublesome should they manage to combine their spiritual powers and hit him at once, but they would eventually find out difficult it would be for them to aim at him. An entire army against one single demon, and only one side was clearly afraid of not returning home.

That included their lord, the distinct woman in bronze armor and regal tabard mounted on a strong black stallion, heavily surrounded by demon hunters and shield bearers whose sole purpose was to not let harm meet her. The sun was ascending in the sky right behind her and her troops as if the Kitami's very nature was greeting and blessing the path of its rightful ruler, and Sesshomaru's mind revisited for a brief moment old memories from a very distant past, when that same sigil and colors would march obediently behind his Father instead of against him. The absence of love from those people mattered nothing at all to the firstborn of the Great Dog Demon. But their presence between him and Meidenkai was, indeed, an annoyance - especially when killing humans and proving their insignificance wasn't nearly as satisfying as it used to be.

He glanced at his own hand, seeing for the first time the first and discreet signals of the long period without food. The claws he was so proud of were starting to peel and his skin seemed sallow. And even the promise of a bloody battle ahead of him was not enough to arouse any hunger in him.

In a matter of fact, it only deepened his desire for solitude.

At least, in the possibly most foolish decision of her life, the daimyo did shorten the time he first offered to wait. And now he would get the information he wanted, one way or another.

"Jaken, retreat and keep yourself hidden and out of trouble. You must not stand in my way while I deal with them," he commanded knowing that any weak spots that those desperate humans could identify and use against him would be immediately exploited. And that a single arrow from one of those mounted priestesses would be more than enough to purify the small imp.

"Y-yes, milord. Best of luck, milord!" Jaken complied faithfully and ran back to the forest.

Meanwhile, Sakuya stared attentively at the demon standing stolid at the center of the field. They didn't even need to actually search for him in the wilds - Sesshomaru was the one who did the finding, simply appearing before the troops when they were about a mile away from the castle. Lofty, elegant, undisturbed, showing absolutely no fear or concern of any kind. It was like her entire army was just another stone in his path, or a strange color in the landscape that he approached to behold.

If he hadn't killed Hiko, things would have been easier. She would try to negotiate and, if he could agree to simply leave Kitami in good terms and peacefully wait for news regarding Meidenkai without touching, approaching or disturbing the civilians in any fashion, then she and the army would return home without any action. But he killed her servant. He tortured and burned an innocent, humble and defenseless family. Hence, he needed to be vanquished. For Hiko's soul, and for her own pride and duty as feudal lord of Kitami province.

But her fighting spirit was silent. Faint as a candle flame in the wind.

She was a strong follower of her own intuition, the very same that paved her arduous path to feudal lordship. And right now, somehow, this reliable force was pointing her to the exact opposite direction. It all seemed just... wrong. Out of place. But why? What so obvious detail around her was she failing to see?

Takashi gazed at her, noticing her seriousness and distance. She was clearly unwilling to fight the beast, even when he barely convinced her that he was the murderer, the destroyer of lives that needed to be hated and cast out. But for the counselor, peace was not an option. He needed that battle, he needed that enmity between daimyo and daiyokai, he needed her death. He couldn't let the seed he so carefully sowed to wither now.

"Milady, your permission to speak with the demon privately."

"Make it quick and be cautious, counselor, for I need you by my side." She accepted reluctantly. That was a very dangerous move for him, but her clever counselor did manage to persuade enemies to abandon the battle before it even began several times in the past, and maybe he could work his way with Sesshomaru.

Takashi prompted his horse and slowly went down the valley alone, approaching the aloof demon and standing in front of him.

"Pleased to meet you, Lord Sesshomaru," the man greeted him with a hearty smile and a respectful gesture with his head. "I am Nagashima Takashi, and I speak for the lady. We are all curious about your sudden arrival in our lands."

The old man's overconfidence, lack of caution and strange kindness immediately caught Sesshomaru's attention. He stared silently at the counselor, analyzing him.

"Of course, she wanted you to be repelled from Kitami from the very beginning. But I, as your humble admirer and an admirer of peace, convinced her that even in light of the recent events a quick conversation would be the best policy for us all. After all, we owe a great deal to your blood."

Yet no response came from the regal demon, and Takashi frowned a bit. He expected a reaction from the creature, either intense or intrigued, but it was simply motionless and indifferent. He swallowed dry and continued his monologue. The best part of it was the next to come.

"...Surely you must know that Lady Sakuya is currently unable to attend to your request. You see... The precious relic you so desire is not in her possession anymore."

He thought those news would deeply concern the daiyokai. He thought that that would be the last wind he needed to blow in order for his plans to take flight. However, once again, no movement, no word, no reaction whatsoever came from the silver haired man, which would simply stare at him aloofly. Takashi scowled. He didn't like that feeling of embarrassment at all.

"You don't seem surprised, milord." The counselor's voice was finally somber.

"You are no lord or commander," Sesshomaru finally responded, plain indifference dripping from his words. "I have nothing to discuss with you."

"Not even a possible shortcut to your goals?" He managed to fake a subservience attitude even when a profound anger secretly flowed through his veins. "I am a man of influence and I could offer-"

"Move."

He gritted his teeth at the demon's solid command. How could that fiend not be interested at all in his friendship and what he had to say? Was he already aware of Meidenkai's fate? The counselor took a moment to recollect himself and to be able to react, which the demon almost interpreted as a refusal to his order.

"You will be wanting to keep an eye on your back, milord." The counselor finally revealed his true colors. He turned his horse away, while gazing gloomily and scornfully at the demon. "Humans are far more dangerous and cunning than you think. We may be mortals and physically weak, but we have our means to achieve our goals. We are the true race that runs this world, our mark and legacy are spread everywhere, and all of it belongs to us. It is only a matter of time until demons are nothing but a strange and inconvenient shadow past in history."

As much as Sesshomaru didn't like to heed humans, especially those who actually did think that they had any importance at all, he noticed that there was something awfully intriguing about that man. He frowned at his daring and absolutely reckless words, and he even thought about sending his pieces back to Sakuya, but something about that man's confidence was telling the demon that being attacked was what he actually wanted after his charm failed. First he tried to buy him, and then to provoke him. Why?

"I tried to convince him into leaving our lands peacefully, but he is adamant. I am deeply sorry milady, I failed you." Takashi said after returning to his lord's side, bowing respectfully and humbly to her.

"Thank you for your hard work." Despite her growing worry, she nodded and answered with great kindness and admiration for his attempt to handle things peacefully. "Now, stand back and find shelter. I cannot guarantee your safety from this point on."

"As you command, milady."

...

Sesshomaru could clearly see the army spreading across the field, trying to gain as much space as they could in order to face him. They probably thought that this formation would maximize his physical effort, since he would supposedly have to move more in order to reach and hit each target, while minimizing any area damage he could inflict. The archers and mikos were clustered together and under another general's command, but they were also nearby Sakuya and protected below that powerful barrier of spiritual energy that the woman erected with the aid of her inherited sword - the very same barrier that prevented him from breaching the castle by simply jumping over the walls. He could not approach nor touch them as long as that barrier lasted.

There was absolutely no point in wasting his time with those pawns, so he went for the heart of the army. He only needed to separate her from that sword, and that would be a more than easy encounter.

That was relatively simple to arrange. When the first wave charged downhill towards him, the dog demon locked on his temporary prey: the big and muscular man leading the wing, a long haired and mature samurai whose black armor and tabard denounced his high rank within the troops. One of Sakuya's generals. He was commanding the mounted samurai division, roaring furiously with his sword raised as he charged against the demon, eager to bring his head to his lady, to honor his province and to end that threat.

Sakuya frowned, watching from the high ground her cavalry surround the silver haired demon and his elegant silhouette disappear amidst snorting horses and furious men.

Then, one after another, they started to fly. She widened her eyes in profound astonishment.

Sesshomaru trampled the division. He simply let it approach and his claws and whip did the rest of the work, leaving a trail of beaten and unconscious men covering the ground in his wake. By granting Sohma's wish, no man lost his life by his hand that day, but a deep pain would certainly follow their muscles and torn members long enough to teach them not to ever disturb him again. Then he went for the general, the only one left standing.

"Disgusting fiend! You are not worthy of laying your feet on Kitami!"

Yamato roared and charged against the demon, one sword in each hand. He was actually remarkably strong and durable for a human, capable of resisting several of the blows received from the demon that would easily knock out any soldier, and managing to partially shatter Sesshomaru's breastplate with a powerful slash. But eventually he too fell to the dog demon, losing his both swords and then finally his consciousness when one well aimed punch hit and sank in his upper abdomen, rendering him breathless. The army gasped in clear shock. Sesshomaru grabbed his body by the back of its neck before it hit the floor, and then lifted him easily in the air, showing the feudal lord her defeated general.

"Lower the barrier, sheathe your sword and step forward, or he dies."

He commanded and the daimyo scowled with clear contempt, but after a few seconds of thinking, she decided to comply.

She said something to her nearby men, which stepped fairly back when she undid the barrier and sheathed her sacred sword, leaving the core of the army exposed. Among fierce protests of proud and worried warriors, she left her privileged position to approach the demon as he wished, stopping in front of him.

They faced and analyzed each other in silence and emotionlessly for brief seconds. Judging that she was willing to behave and cooperate, Sesshomaru kept his part of the arrangement and released the general, throwing him fair distantly to the side, to safety. However, as soon as the groaning body hit the floor, a strong blaze of energy emerged from the feudal lord's body and she quickly moved her arm towards the sword's hilt. He acted swiftly, sending his whip against her horse, maiming the animal and piercing his heart. The nimble woman managed to leap and land on her feet as her dying mount fell neighing to the ground, but before she could even properly install her feet in the soil and touch her sword, Sesshomaru simply reappeared behind her, like a shadow blended inside a gust of wind. He grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back in order to immobilize her, pulling out a gasp of surprise and pain from her lips.

"You will answer my questions. Have your soldiers to stand back and stay quiet."

"You cannot frighten me," she hissed.

"This is not a situation you can possibly overcome on your own, woman."

He was surprised by a strong and daring headbutt against his chin when she threw her head backwards, stunning him for a small fraction of second enough for her to pull a hidden dagger from inside her armor with her left arm and quickly sink the blade in his thigh. That strike would have inflicted an unbearable amount of pain and probably a mortal wound by bleeding on any human, but Sesshomaru simply scowled and responded equally low by ripping off her helmet and violently grabbing her soft hair, pulling it down in order to force her torso to bend backwards against him and then further twisting her arm. The sound of shoulder bone cracking could be heard and she swallowed a scream of pain, but she released the dagger's hilt and finally submitted nonetheless.

"...What are you waiting for?" she taunted after a moment of deep silence and inaction in her immobilized state, clearly ready to face her demise. "You have dishonored me enough in front of my men."

"There is no honor in a liar," he stated emotionlessly.

"How dare you?" Despite her collected tone, he could hear her breath intensifying by pain and anger. "You come to my lands and assault my gates. You disrespect me, you wound my most treasured friend and you threaten me into giving you a precious item that was formally entrusted to my family centuries ago. You torture and kill my defenseless servant and his family! I did what I saw fit to protect my people and loved ones, I carry no regrets and I will not be judged by you."

"Is that what you believe so? That I, a being above your meddling race, would lower myself and waste my time with an old and trifling human such as your servant? Fire," he pressed his hand further in her arm and gently scratched her wrist, reminding her of his sharp and deadly claws, "is no method of my preference to eliminate my enemies."

"You were seen holding his body still warm at his house. Should I conclude that you were paying your respects?"

"Where is Arashi?" He cut off that cheap and unfruitful talk and proceeded directly to the point, his sole purpose for appearing before her troops. He could glimpse the surprise in her widened eyes. He wasn't supposed to know that much.

"How could you possibly-" He pulled her arm and hair slightly further, silencing her through a gasp of pain and showing her that giving in and properly answering his questions was the wisest decision at the moment. "...I do not know where he is. He strikes us from different locations and with different methods. We have been trying hard to track him and pinpoint his location, but to no avail"

"Is he human?"

"He is."

"How does he know about Meidenkai?"

"...he was a servant of our family and worked in the palace many years ago."

"What are his pretensions with it?"

"To absorb its power and become a demon himself."

"Why?"

"I do not know."

"Where is the other half?"

"Safe."

"Where?" He patiently repeated the question. When he pressed her further and realized that from that point on she was willing to simply endure the pain, lose her arm and ultimately her life for that specific secret, he frowned with dissatisfaction and a bit of admiration for such determination and opted for a lower, yet effective approach. "Maybe your half breed fosterling will be more cooperative?"

A sudden and strong energy blasted around the feudal lord, as if the last words spoken by the demon were a match that dangerously fell on a pile of powder kegs. A spurt of wrath made her forget everything about her pain and situation, and she used all of her remaining strength to grab her sword's hilt with her left arm, unsheathing the blade while turning around, launching a powerful horizontal slash wrapped in a blazing spiritual energy that would have certainly maimed the silver haired demon if he had stood in place. He jumped backwards in order to avoid it, surprised at the fact that the woman was willing to sacrifice her own arm, shoulder and scalp just to break free from him and strike him - and she would have lost it all indeed if he hadn't released her just in time.

He slipped his golden gaze to the ground, evaluating the damages - a deep trail of destruction left on the floor, and pure anger flaming ardently in the feudal lord's eyes pointed towards him like deadly arrows. He felt a light burning in his face and he didn't need to touch it in order to know what it was. There was a small, almost imperceptible, yet existent cut left on his cheek.

Women. Always so overprotective with their offspring. Even when it wasn't theirs really.

As the wave of wrath slowly faded, the woman started to feel the costs of that sudden movement in her body and eventually needed to support her own weight on her second sword plunged to the ground, while the other, Sojiro's blade, her main and most feared weapon, was pointed to the demon and ready in a combat stance. She was willing to fight to the end, even when the pain and exhaustion wouldn't let her move her right arm and shoulder for some time. Her men immediately came to her aid, surrounding her in a circle of "safety". However, before they could take advantage of the shift in the situation and attempt another foolish assault against him, a loud trumpet sound trembled the air twice. That signal seemed urgent enough to draw the lord and her nearest men's attention to a messenger that was stumbling his way through the troops.

"Milady! It's him!" The horseman was badly injured and deeply terrified to the point that he barely noticed the dog demon's presence. He was bleeding, panting and sweating just like his horse, which was just forced to cross the entire field all the way from the castle at full speed. "The castle is under attack!"

Uproar immediately spread amongst the soldiers and Sesshomaru scowled at that information for more than one reasons. He decided to stay silent and motionless, simply observing and carefully listening.

"Sohma?!" the daimyo inquired in dismay, her fighting spirit completely vanquished by fear and concern.

"Old Hokumaru managed to remove him from the castle. He's hidden and safe!"

"Fall back and defend the castle!" she commanded while turning again to face the silver haired demon, leaving her 'safe' position amidst her men. She seemed willing to personally finish that matter now that she was free and with her sword in hand, or at least to hold him as much as she could, hopefully long enough for the army to fall back safely and reach the castle without Sesshomaru pursuing them. "General Yamato, I entrust the army to your command."

"You expect me to abandon you with this fiend!?" Yamato spat, while most of the troops started to gather the injured men from the battlefield and retreat accordingly to the order received. Indifferent to the man, Sesshomaru looked around discreetly, looking for something more interesting. As expected, he found no trace of the old counselor among the few who initially choose to disobey and stay at the daimyo's side.

"Sohma is your new lord if I don't return. You know what must be done." The general still hesitated and her loud shout snapped him out of it. "Go!"

Yamato growled in fury, but eventually he understood the gravity of the situation and saluted his sacrificing lord with a most respectful reverence. He launched a deadly stare to the daiyokai with a silent promise of revenge contained in it before turning around, jumping on his stallion's back and rushing to catch the retreating army's lead and organize it.

And in just a matter of minutes, the once lively battlefield was now deserted and silent.

When the last man wearing the Sakagama's colors and banners disappeared beyond the grassed horizon, Sesshomaru turned his golden eyes to his opponent again. She was standing in front of him like a wall, at a safe distance, firmly holding her sword in a hybrid stance as much as her injury allowed.

"Arashi?" he asked and she nodded positively, without losing awareness of his movements.

Good. Now his path toward both halves of Meidenkai was properly open.

Now that the most troublesome target to find was exposed, he intended to momentarily abandon his inquisition to the feudal lord and go for the man. However, he paid a close and last look to the woman, noticing her sore arm and dead horse, both by his own doing. Even if he allowed her to go, the woman would probably face a hard time walking all the way back to the castle, now that her troops were far away. Several dangers could circle a recognizable feudal lord crossing the fields alone and unguarded, and for the time being he couldn't afford to risk his second most valuable source of information.

"Come," he stated emotionlessly, turning to the side in a signal of temporary truce. "We fly."

"What do you mean?" She frowned.

"I will settle matters with him while he is exposed. Your insubordination can be dealt with later."

"...and therefore, you decided to offer me a ride?"

"I assumed you wanted a quick return to your castle." He raised an eyebrow at the woman's poor ability to understand such a trivial logic.

She seemed stunned and he concluded that awareness and distrust wouldn't allow her to think rationally and leave her combat stance and join him. Not that he could blame her. The woman probably expected retaliation from him for her lousy deeds, and indeed he felt tempted to it, but his time was more precious than that. He closed his eyes, leaving her be and dressing his usual indifference once again, and turned further around.

"I do not blame you for failing and fearing me. It is your helpless nature." He gave her the charity of an explanation after a few seconds, in a most calm tone, while starting his steps toward the horizon, intending to finally leave her behind. "I blame Father for his naivety and trusting such a complex task to a pitiful human family. I shall now clean the mess you both have made."

However, when he arched his legs and gracefully performed a very long jump, he immediately felt a different and relatively light weight pull him down, and then he knew that, when he took off to the skies, the feudal lord was with him, with her healthy arm firmly tied around his mokomoko. He said nothing nor looked back to confirm her presence, simply making their way through the morning clouds and faint sun rays towards the castle.

The daimyo was slow to assimilate that sudden truce, trying not to give in to confusion more than the situation allowed. At that moment, it was in the endangered people in the castle and in Arashi's attack that her focus needed to be. It was pointless to further defy the demon after all, as he was in a whole different level of power and certainly didn't need to put up low tricks in order to distract and best her. It was her own life that has just been spared.

"...Are you really innocent of killing him?" she asked more calmly after some time in the air, gazing intently at the demon's back, trying to decipher his thoughts and actions.

The dog demon stared coldly back at her with the corner of his eyes, seemingly annoyed and uninterested in repeating himself. And while that confirmation weighed on the woman's conscience and made her realize her misjudgement, it also added another problem to the list.

Sesshomaru didn't kill Hiko, but someone did. Who?

...

_Meanwhile…_

"...Hmm? What is that?" The small imp raised his face, examining that strange and graceful white form floating in the sky above the forest. He gasped when he finally identified his lord, with an armored woman tied to his mokomoko. "LORD SESSHOMARU! Where are you going?! It's that viper of a woman! Lord Sesshomaru! Don't leave me behind!"

It would be a long and hard run through the forest and fields following his master towards Asagao Castle.


	6. Battle for Asagao Palace

**Chapter 6**

_The battle for Asagao Palace_

* * *

The travel through the light blue morning skies lasted less than ten minutes. Eventually they reached the retreating army under Yamato's lead, and the morale of the men was greatly boosted when they looked up to find their feudal lord safe and flying with the regal daiyokai above them. Confusion also arose among them and Sesshomaru lowered his altitude so that the woman could send them a message, proclaiming the truce and encouraging them to hasten their already desperate race towards the castle. Eventually he also lowered his speed so that a running and cornered Jaken could jump from an elevated cliff and reach them in the air, joining the feudal lord in her rump at Sesshomaru's mokomoko. Woman and imp exchanged wary and displeased glances once next to each other, but before any word could be said, the first signals of smoke and fire stained the bright horizon, drawing the trio's attention and gaze.

"The castle!" the daimyo shouted severely and worryingly.

"I sense a strong demonic presence," Sesshomaru informed while hardening his features, his powerful ears capturing the loud noises of fight and death arising from the castle's grounds.

"A demon? So, that coward sent another of his pawns."

"A human enthralling demons?! How can it be possible?" Jaken gave voice to a common question between him and his master.

"And humans alike," the lord responded with a stern face. "I still strive to understand how such a young and simple horse tamer achieved so many resources and managed to gather such an army."

Seconds later the castle's grounds were already in sight and they could clearly discern the contundent damage and chaos. Most of the castle's walls were no more, reduced to debris by the several catapults surrounding the territory and still firing burning projectiles at the resisting buildings. The core of the palace has also been destroyed and only one tower remained firmly standing, dressed in fire, holes and ashes. The flames were also spread around the yards and paths, and the beautiful garden that once embellished the castle's view was now a cluster of burning debris, ashes, charred plants and twisted dead corpses.

At the main yard, dead corpses, broken equipment, blood and gore mixed beneath the feet of hundreds of men and lesser demons clashing against each other. The Sakagama's allies were clearly distinguishable by the family colors and its sigil dressing their bodies, but half of the living beings crowding the castle's territory were invaders, both humans and monsters. The terrified and vulnerable civilians were clustered together and shrugging against each other amidst the raging and burning chaos while several soldiers were fighting hard to defend them, with several of them sacrificing their lives and having their bodies torn apart or devoured by the enemy in the process.

Sesshomaru evaluated the damages. It was certainly no mere coincidence that the castle suffered such a massive attack exactly when a fair fraction of its troops and the feudal lord herself were absent. And by the furious look on the daimyo's face, she was probably reaching the same conclusion and also digesting the heavy consequences of her foolish campaign against him - which consisted in marching against an enemy she could not best while leaving her castle unprotected.

The arrival of the main troops caused a widespread wave of relief among the guards striving to repel the attack and refreshed their fighting spirit. Noticing that the feudal lord was loosening her grip on his mokomoko and intended to join her men in the ground, Sesshomaru lowered his altitude in order to ease her landing. At the same time, he felt that mysterious demonic energy strengthening and hovering the air.

"Deal with the lowly minions. The demon is mine." He dropped the lord nearby her men and then further jumped to the summit of the only tower standing.

Amidst the battle, a giant snake managed to outspeed other demons and hurled itself against a crowded soldier, its wide open mouth and sharp fangs ready to devour him. A fast beam of pink light descended from the sky directly over the creature's neck, severing its head just before it could reach the man. Frozen in place and still clung to his spear, the soldier watched the feudal lord which just saved him land on the ground, with her shining sword at hand.

"Take the civilians and the wounded to the underground passageway, now!" Sakuya screamed the order whilst charging against her next target.

"HAI!" The soldiers around her nodded and ten of them retreated in search of the servants, inhabitants and wounded warriors lost in the battlegrounds.

"Go with them Jaken," the silver-haired daiyokai ordered after noticing a discreet yet certainly venomous red mist slowly spreading in the air.

"Lord Sesshomaru, allow me-"

"Go, now." He stiffened the order, sowing acid chills in his ward.

"Y-yes!" Jaken lept from the tower rooftops. "Teach them a good lesson, milord!"

Sesshomaru watched from the corner of his eyes his small ward disappear amidst the stirred crowd escorted by a dozen samurai to a large underground entrance to be locked in safety. Despite Jaken's fiery volition to fight at his side, that red mist would certainly be too much for him. He heard the soldiers already coughing due to prolonged exposure to the mist, and then he noticed a powerful pink aura enveloping the feudal lord's body amidst the battle. The energy poured from her started to purify her surroundings, and the soldiers apparently found themselves free of the red mist and its stifling and venomous effects.

Then, he finally felt his enemy's approach. He steadied his feet on the roof tiles and turned his face upwards, finding the white fox dressed in a yellow and red kimono, red eyes and extremely long claws bathed in human blood, right above him.

"DIE FILTHY DOG!" The demon laughed hysterically as it fell on top of the daiyokai with all the strength and weight it could gather, colliding with him and dragging him inside a hole dug on the roof with the impact.

Seconds later a side wall of the tower was blasted from inside. The white fox was expelled from it, carried in the air by Sesshomaru who held him tightly by his neck, with his right hand and sharp claws buried in the demon's flesh. They traveled through a U arc in the air and then fell at high speed. The demon bawled as he felt his back crashing violently against the same floor in which he once disemboweled several soldiers and civilians. The daiyokai's claws and his immeasurable strength hindered the scream from leaving the fox's throat.

"DAMN…. YOU!"

"You should have kept yourself hidden. A mistake that you shall not have a second chance to make." Sesshomaru serenely stated, green acid mist pouring and dancing around his fingers, ready to be used.

"I WILL SHRED YOUR DAMNED TONGUE TO PIE-!" The fox demon screeched out a loud shriek of pain when Sesshomaru sprayed his acid poison over its face, feeling the fur and skin in its face and neck burning and liquefying. Before the poison could entirely consume his head, the invader transformed into mist and materialized again above Sesshomaru, aiming a quick strike with his long claws against his back. The daiyokai spun around his own axis, blocking the claws with his own wrist, which received a gash far less deeper than the fox hoped for. In return, the fox received a potent punch which almost smashed his chest. They traded more strikes, until the invader managed to grab the daiyokai by its clothes and then hurled him against the stone arc around the underground entrace. Sesshomaru spun in the air and landed safely, skidding back and managing to break before his back hit the arc behind him and damaged the entrance.

"I SEE NOW! THIS IS WHERE YOU HID THE WRETCHED HUMANS, HIHIHEHAHA" the fox laughed albeit its deep injuries and his face half melted upon realizing Sesshomaru's care not to damage that one specific part of the battlefield. He received as answer only a frown and a duller look from the daiyokai, which confirmed his suspicions. "IF I CANNOT DEFEAT YOU, AT LEAST I WILL BRING THE DAMN VERMINS WITH ME TO HELL!"

He jumped very high and launched a hail of large, sharp claws toward the underground entrance, producing a deadly rain of curved blades.

"Bakusaiga!"

Knowing that he wouldn't be able to parry that wide cloud of blades only with his whip, Sesshomaru sought the hilt of the unique sword so far untouched at his waist, drawing it and immediately performing one single and wide swing. The green trail left by the blade stroke and consumed entirely the majority of the claws, whilst the remaining ones crashed onto the daiyokai's solid body, producing some hidden damage which he ignored. But that was far from the end. Still midair, the fox irradiated a strong red glow, which intensified greatly the density and power of the red mist flooding the battlefield's air.

Sesshomaru noticed a pink energy approaching his feet and then gave a discreet look with the corner of his eyes to the daimyo at the other side of the yard, realizing that she was kneeling and holding the sword deeply plunged to the ground with her both hands, using the sacred weapon to convey her energy to the ground. It was quickly spreading like a stream through the castle's territory and purifying the demon's mist. The daiyokai jumped back to the roof of the damaged tower before the energy could touch him and then slid his glare back to his opponent. Also avoiding the ground, the fox landed at a safe distance from Sesshomaru. He was visibly exhausted and covered with his own black blood and multicolored secretions, which poured from the numerous injuries torn open in his body by the dog demon lord.

"WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT, FILTHY DOG? I AM YOUR OPPONENT!" Infuriated, the fox advanced towards the silver haired demon, with his claws once again thirsty for blood.

"You are but a nuisance. Die at once!" Finally growing impatient at that lowly and persistent creature, Sesshomaru wielded Bakusaiga and launched himself in his direction.

...

"Poor Nogitsune... So weak, so troublesome... and abandoned by his master..."

Floating nearby a treetop in the forest surrounding the castle, a ghostly humanoid and female figure beheld the fiery battle at the castle's grounds. Her most remarkable and gruesome features were her extremely long and black hair, floating like an open fan behind her back and easily reaching the back of her feet, and the absence of eyes in her white pale face, accompanied by only a wide, thin and purple mouth. Yet her vision could surpass long distances and clearly see anything in miles, allowing her to watch the battle at a safe distance, unreachable even by the dog daiyokai's keen nose.

"I am sorry, my friend..." she opened her hand, composed of five extremely long and pointy fingers. A shining purple sphere floated above her palm. The ghostess softly blew it, and the sphere bolted in the castle's direction at an unpaired speed. "...I shall give you a sweet gift to honor your brave death for our cause..."

...

A single strike was enough to end the fox. Bakusaiga's wide blade tore open Nogitsune's abdomen, and the fox's blundering body met the roof, rolling on his own dark blood and spilling living organs around him. Sesshomaru landed gracefully on the other end of the same roof, sheathing his powerful sword while turning to see his foe, defeated.

"...it... it cannot... be..." In deep agony, Nogitsune slowly brought his trembling hand to his belly, feeling the green energy left from Sesshomaru's sword spreading through his flesh and consuming it. He spat blood. "I... I was... defeated... by a blasted dog... Lord Arashi! Save me!"

"This was a complete waste of time." Uninterested in watching his foe spend his last moments with pathetic requests of mercy, Sesshomaru eventually gave his back to the dying demon and made his way to the edge of the roof from where he could jump back to the yard. However, he widened his eyes and turned abruptly to stare at the agonizing demon when a new and strong demonic energy suddenly arose near him.

Nogitsune cried for the last time before the purple sphere appeared from nowhere and clashed against him, lodging itself inside his flesh. An excruciating pain filled him, and at the sound of his own screams, the demon began to slowly rise, pulled by an invisible force. Several soldiers and demons at the yard including the feudal lord stopped their fight as their attention was dragged to that mutilated and glowing body screaming above the castle. A dark-purple energy, powerful and grisly, enveloped him and he bolted, fast as lightning, at the daiyokai's direction.

Sesshomaru jumped widely backwards, aiming to take a safe distance from the bersekering fox, but it quickly reached him to his deep surprise. He felt an extremely strong and painful impact shattering his breastplate and sinking into his abdomen before a strong energy blinded him.

Immediately after that, the explosion came. The sphere consumed the remaining vital and demonic energy of the creature and used its body to spread a massive wave of devastating energy and purple smoke through the castle. The single tower still standing creaked. The demon and human hordes and part of the gardens were entirely pulverized on contact. As Sakuya struggled to keep her spiritual energy flowing across the floor, she still managed to rise a protective bubble in the last second before she and the soldiers were directly hit. The barrier was quickly destroyed, but managed to successfully absorb the majority of the demonic energy and lethal damage. Exhausted, the daimyo recalled her energy and further kneeled. She rested her weight on the sword and closed her eyes, feeling sweat pouring freely across her face.

Apparently, they were finally free from their enemies.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Realizing that no more threats dwelled at sight, Jaken jumped out of the crowd of humans leaving the underground entrance and ran to his master in the courtyard. His joy was quickly replaced by distress and desperation when he catched the image of his master's state. "MILORD!"

As the dense mist slowly faded, Sesshomaru's silhouette gained form. He was kneeling on the ground, with a wide and deep laceration covering his torso entirely and pouring the fox's mist. He stared at the ground with his golden eyes wide open and in deep bewilderment.

He was gravely injured and infected by the poisonous miasma.

How could that be possible? To whom did that powerful energy belong, that dark force which gave strength to a practically dead demon to the point that it was able to gravely wound a daiyokai like him?

Feeling the venomous smoke painfully corroding and consuming his already lacerated flesh and innards, Sesshomaru coughed putrid blood and purple miasma while he strived to stand. He could barely hear his ward's desperate screams, and his vision blurred quickly. Pride and wrath gave him a spurt of strength and he managed to perform a strong and very long jump towards the forest, vanishing from the castle's vicinities before the mist completely faded and allowed the humans to spot him in that deplorable state.

Seconds after entering the wilds, he lost his balance midair and landed bluntly on the humid and dirty ground amidst the trees, causing a slight earthquake on his impact and leaving a crater around him. He still glimpsed the small silhouettes of animals fleeing, scared by the loud noise provoked by his fall.

And his world became pitchblack.


	7. The dog demon lord, wounded

**Chapter 7**

_The dog demon lord, wounded_

* * *

_Darkness…_

_His eyes strived to open, but the weight of a thousand mountains were binding his eyelids together and trembling._

_He could feel something rough and violent moving inside his body, biting his flesh and ripping off his organs and muscles. A corrosive mist. Vermins. Then fangs. Giant fangs._

_His will to move and fight was useless, converted only in pain and deep sweating. _

_A beast in chains, immobile, asleep._

_Cold. Then blazing hot. The cold and hot again. Fever. The scent of honey and putrid meat. _

_His world has become a deep abyss filled with darkness, pain and putridity._

_...nothing._

"_Lord Sesshomaru! Follow me, quick quick!" Her happy voice suddenly resounded from the distance, lost somewhere beyond that purple mist._

"_Rin?" He managed to slowly open his eyes, immediately catching a glimpse of that checkered orange and yellow kimono running away from him. He looked down to his own body, noticing that it was untouched, clean and in place. Only darkness, purple mist and a mix of foul smells surrounded him. He raised his head again and started to follow the child, guided by the sound of her laughter and calls amidst the deep mists. His surroundings slowly took the form of a forest and soon he reached an open area, a beach. The dark sea waters were swirling and gurgling, spitting what seemed to be twisted bodies. Heads. Organs. Bones._

_He found Rin at the shore, kneeling nearby a big pile covered by a white sheet completely stained by blood. He frowned, finding it profoundly odd that the girl didn't seem scared at all by that place of death and gore. She had blood in the tip of her kimono as well, as if she has been carelessly walking through it for a long time._

"_Have you noticed the sky, milord?" She asked before he could put out any reaction, inviting him to look upwards. A bright red firmament greeted him, displaying its numerous stars. "Such a beautiful color."_

_Sesshomaru returned his stern gaze to the girl and silently watched her starting to remove whatever was hidden below the dirty sheet. Her little hands struggled to pull out what he immediately identified as one human arm dressed in black leather. Pulling it a little more, the female body, black hair and wide open and dead eyes revealed from beneath the sheet. Sango's corpse._

"_What happened?" He frowned as he watched the girl further remove Miroku's, Kagome's and finally Inuyasha's dead body as well from the pile. _

"_A demon attacked and destroyed our village. Lord Inuyasha and everyone tried their best to protect us, but everyone fell in the end…" She answered sadly but still smiling, her eyes shadowed and hidden below her black bangs, as she carefully lay the lifeless half demon on the sand beside his human wife. He was still firmly clung to his sword, Tessaiga. _

"_Are you unharmed?"_

"_No, milord..." Rin slowly raised and finally turned around to face him. The dog demon widened his eyes in surprise upon seeing the entire front of her childish body completely covered in blood and mauled to the bones. Her little hands rested closed beside her waist, and the smile has vanished from her lips."You have killed me as well."_

_Then the winds shift. Before he could draw any reaction, a black haze blown by the rotten seas engulfed her and Rin's image started to change, switching between several forms known by him. Jaken. Inuyasha. Kagura. Sara. Naraku. His father. His mother. And finally, an indistinguishable female black shadow. _

"_...Because that is what you really are..." The shadow dove against him, gracefully landing in front of him and softly embracing his regal silhouette him in her cold arms. She brought him closer to her world of cold and he found himself unable and unwilling to move, attracted by that anguish as a moth to a lamp."That is your nature... You are a killer... a demon... a force of nature... a conqueror. The strongest yokai alive..."_

_He didn't move and the shadow further approached him, resting her lips near his ears._

"_But your acquaintance with humans is making you soft, weak, small... You are allowing yourself to be infected by their worthlessness... This meaningless girl," He blinked as she talked, and he watched from above the her shoulder the sea wind finally blow the stained sheet away, revealing __Rin's lifeless little corpse resting in the sand. "has tamed you, like a pup..."_

_He clenched his fists. Anger started to heat and quickly spread within his veins. _

_His torso started to hurt once again, that giant fangs dancing again around his bones and organs._

"_Are you a pup... Lord Sesshomaru?"_

_He shivered under that sweet whisper to his ear and felt a violent urge to grab that shadow by its neck and break it like a useless twig. But his body was paralyzed, deaf to his will. The words were stuck like rocks in his throat. He gritted his teeth, showing his fangs strongly clasping against each other, his eyes bathed in a red brilliance, his inner rage and true demon form striving to break free. He managed to stretch out the claws of his right hand, and his arm trembled violently as he fiercely tried to move it._

_"Where is it, dog demon lord? Your strength? Your will to conquer?" The shadow further taunted him, tightening her embrace around him to the point that the pain in his chest couldn't be beared anymore. "Humans are disgusting, filthy, deceitful... If you cannot embrace your true nature anymore and are willing to let them bend and seduce you... Then you and your entire bloodline also deserve to be vanquished!"_

Wrath boiled his soul and suddenly he propelled his body forward, his hands and claws acting on their own and grabbing the creature in front of him by its neck and violently pushing it backwards all the way to the wall. The loud sound of the strong impact of the creature's back against the rock wall awakened him, and the darkness around him slowly swirled and started to fade, being replaced by the faint light of candles lighting the alcove surrounding him. He then finally recognized the creature in front of him, that old and wrinkled face, long white mustache and beard, tired and compassionate eyes serenely and worriedly staring at him. The daiyokai slid his gaze down, finally realizing his claws buried to his fingers inside Hokumaru's neck, and how strongly and murderously he was pressing the small elder against the wall.

"Do forgive me, Young Lord Sesshomaru," the elder said softly, motionless inside his prison, indifferent to the deep injury in his neck. "I thought you would take longer to regain your senses. I did not mean to startle you."

He snarled loudly in response, struggling to refrain his wrath and demonic energy, his will to transform and that murderous instinct that suddenly had taken control over his entire body and soul. When no further movements or words came from the cornered elder and the daiyokai finally noticed that he was free at last from that dreadful nightmare, his fury finally started to fade, and the red glow in Sesshomaru's eyes slowly disappeared along with his threatening snarls and pointy fangs.

Still confused, he looked around, finding himself inside what seemed to be a warm cave, with a mild light coming from the candles placed above a table. The few pieces of furniture spread here and there transformed that small alcove into an improvised chamber of sorts. He removed his claws from the elder's neck, which healed almost instantaneously. Before any word could come out of his dry lips, a deep spike of pain made him groan and look down to its source.

His upper body was naked and boiling in fever, and there was a giant hole in the middle of his torso. Big enough for a small dog to crawl through it, through him. His skin, muscles, organs that resided in that place - all of it were missing. He coughed and finally felt the strength escape from his legs and body, and the small elder held him in the air before his knees hit the ground.

"Your innards were festering quickly. I had to remove the entire rotten flesh infected by the miasma, otherwise it would have prevented your natural regeneration to be triggered." Hokumaru explained as he patiently guided the daiyokai back to his bed - namely a pile of fabric placed under the mokomoko, which has been bent to serve him as a big pillow.

"...Where are we?" Intelligible words finally managed to leave the silver-haired demon's lips as he settled on his pelt. He was too weak, dizzy and drowsy to fight the elder's assistance, and acknowledging it did not help him to improve his humor.

"Two miles south from the castle. The Young Lady thought that you would like privacy while recovering yourself, so she had this isolated cave arranged for you to rest. No one shall disturb the Young Lord here." The bear demon in human form smiled heartedly and then playfully, lifting his finger like a teacher. "She did it as an apology for her past wrongdoings. Our fair Lady is very wise and tends to make amends with a very methodical, empathetic and respectful approach!"

_Meanwhile, at the cave's entrance..._

\- BEWARE  
INFECTED MONSTER DYING INSIDE  
HE BITES AND STINKS  
KEEP OUT -

"Oh no, it's the plague!"

"The plague is here!"

"Gods help us all!" The scared civilians ran back to warn the people in the village after reading the dread plaque nailed to the cave's entrance.

_...Back inside the cave_

"What happened after I passed out?" He closed his eyes, visibly annoyed at the dishonorable sound of those words, at the fact that an apparently weak and lowly enemy knocked him out of his senses, leaving him mortally and shamefully wounded and unconscious on the woods for the bear demon to find him, and at the fact that he got assistance from a human. And also at that strong headache and the sharp pain in his chest that was making him want to revive that fox only to disembowel it all over again.

"I followed your little servant's screams and found you lying in the woods with your body being devoured by the miasma. Little Lord Sohma informed the Lady and we brought you here under her command. Everything was made with utter discretion." He lit some aromatic candles in order to ease Sesshomaru's sense of smell after an entire day sleeping amidst putrid miasma and his own rotting flesh, and then picked up a pot and some fabrics from the table. His voice became even more tender, filled with admiration. "You have done us a great favor by dealing with that demon. I could not abandon the little lord alone where I was hiding him, and I feared that Nogitsune combined with Arashi's minions would be too much for the Lady and the men to handle alone. Fortunately you were there. It was a terrible foe, many good men died. Most of the castle has also been destroyed, but the Lady is already finishing arrangements for its quick reconstruction."

"What is this?" The daiyokai nodded at the strange and foul mixture inside the pot that the elder was intending to put on his wound.

"An ointment made of herbs, oak bark and human blood. The smell is unpleasant, but it has strong healing effects on demons and it will greatly speed up your recovery."

Sesshomaru didn't move or said anything in return and Hokumaru took that silence and the aloof expression in his face as a delicate permission for him to further treat the regal demon. The elder smiled with humble satisfaction and carefully applied the foul mixture around and inside the dread hole in Sesshomaru's torso, then proceeding to cover it with the bandages. The dog demon slightly softened his eyes, feeling the pain vanishing almost immediately, replaced by pure tiredness. The elder looked at him and noticed his golden eyes discreetly sliding to the side, probably searching for something "noisy" that was missing for too long.

"Your little ward threatened me to behave while he is out there gathering wood for fire." Hokumaru smiled playfully while sealing the bandages. "Such a faithful servant, that little one."

Sesshomaru returned his calm gaze to the mysterious and ancient demon in elder human form treating him, sensing that soft kindness pouring from his mild yet solid demonic energy. Such a drastic change of air from the nightmare he had just experienced. And certainly such a strange and improper sensation coming from an ancient and beastly demon like him. Eventually Hokumaru grabbed the pot and the spare bandages and turned around, dragging his old and heavy footsteps toward the table.

"You seem tired." Sesshomaru commented almost softly, affected by the strong lethargy caused by the ointment.

"Ah. Age is not kind on demons as well."

"But you are immortal."

"And I carry the weight of thousands of years of memories, feelings and experiences, bound to never end."

The dog demon lord collected his words for a moment, striving to decipher, to understand that mysterious creature in front of him and its motives. A demon of his age, strength, nature and wisdom could have easily enslaved several lesser demons, submitted entire provinces and conquered quite an empire for himself. But there he was, dwelling in the shadows, living an insignificant existence among insignificant and transient humans, serving them and allowing them to look at him as an equal.

"...Why?" He asked and Hokumaru turned his face above his shoulder to look at him, seemingly confused at the incomplete question. "Why did you decide to stay and protect them?"

Hokumaru blinked sympathetically, immediately knowing to whom the son of Toga was referring to.

"Centuries ago, Lord Sojiro saved from starvation, spared my life and gave me home and purpose. I have been protecting his blood and descendants since then. I learned to value and love them."

"They are humans. Dedicating your life to keep them out of harm shall be the end of you. They are weak, foolish and reckless."

"Indeed..." He coughed and returned his gaze to the messed pots on the table. "And that is precisely why they need our protection and guidance."

"I am back." Jaken entered the cave, dragging a handful of chopped wood inside with the aid of an improvised cart. He pointed his threatening finger to Hokumaru's nose. "You better have sullied my lord's body only the necessary with these filthy fingers of yours, you fat monster! He is a noble being! Only I am worthy to look after my lord while he is in this vulnerable and beaten state."

"I can hear you, Jaken."

"Lord Sesshomaru, you are awake!" Jaken jumped at his master's voice, finally noticing him awake and emotionlessly staring at him from the comfort of his mokomoko. The imp dropped the cart and jumped in his lord's direction, aiming a most effusive and loving hug. "Oh milord, thank the gods! I was so worried! I thought you were going to die-GOH" A stone hit him midair and he fell on his back.

"Welcome back, little one." An amused Hokumaru greeted him and then turned to respectfully bow to the lying daiyokai. "Well, you probably have much to talk about, so I shall take my leave now. Rest and recover well, Young Lord."

"Bye… fat monster…" A dizzy Jaken waved from the ground.

Sesshomaru said nothing, simply watching the elder demon smile to the imp and then slowly make his way to the cave's entrance with the aid of his wooden cane. Such a mysterious and intriguing creature indeed. Lost in his thoughts, exhaustion eventually took the best of the dog demon lord and he allowed himself to close his golden eyes, immersing himself in a now dreamless rest, hopefully.

As soon as he stepped to the light, the elder was greeted by the vision of the feudal lord, her escort and their horses leaving the dirty trail and approaching the cave's entrance.

"How is he faring?" she asked almost immediately, the serenity in her eyes masking the worries in her soul.

"Quite good, milady. Lord Sesshomaru has an amazingly strong body, one more day of rest should be enough for him to fully recover."

The daimyo smiled with relief and the old counselor right behind her coughed, drawing everyone's attention. Takashi couldn't hide the contempt and anger for the dog demon that was taking deep roots in his soul, especially after his careful planning only seemed to bring daimyo and daiyokai together instead of making them kill each other. But at least, he could disguise those venomous feelings as a profound concern and worry for his lady and his home.

"My liege, it is very clear that Sesshomaru hunted Nogitsune down only because he wanted information from him, not to assist us in battle. Is it really wise for us to keep a demon like him-"

"Are you sure there is nothing more we can provide him?" Lady Sakuya solemnly ignored the counselor's advice behind her and further inquired the elder demon. "Food, utensils or clean sheets? I could have some of these sent here from nearby villages."

"Your kindness is touching, milady, but Young Lord Sesshomaru is an extremely proud being and would not be pleased to receive further assistance, especially from humans. It is already surprising enough that he accepted to quietly rest in this cave that you provided him." The feudal lord blushed at the demon's straight honesty and Hokumaru smiled empathetically, humbly bowing to her. "If you want to give him comfort and maybe earn his friendship in the future, leave him be and keep giving him space. Especially while he is in this inconvenient state."

"You are right." She turned to the vigilant samurai beside her that was closely watching their flanks. "Block the entrance and see that no living soul roams in this area or disturbs him in any fashion."

The soldier saluted her and proceeded to accomplish the order. Takashi gritted his teeth and sharpened his eyes, but remained in deep and wise silence. Lady Sakuya sighed and then smiled at the precious elder, stretching out her arm and offering her hand for him to support on and climb on the rump of her stallion. A pleasant morning breeze caressed them all, carrying the long and loose black hair of the lady and her samurai to the side along with several leaves and petals from the trees surrounding them. "Shall we go home, old friend? After all the trouble we gave you and your hard work for us, you deserve rest, cuddling and a feast."

"Te-hee~ "

...

"So, Sesshomaru did assist the feudal lord against Nogitsune… What a surprising change of events."

Arashi's soft voice filled the somber air as the man-shaped shadow wandered around the dusky room, with his hands resting behind his back in an elegant posture, and darkness shadowing the remainder of his features. Sitting by the chabudai in the middle of the room was the man of mature complexion, gray little flocks of hair and the colors of the Sakagama family in his robes. The feudal lord's most trusted counselor, Takashi.

"Yes." He carefully watched Arashi's shadow walking nearby him. "I did exactly as we planned. I convinced Sakuya to hunt the demon down, hoping that she would be walking toward her own death, that the demon would personally bring her to an end. Moreover, I made her take most of her army with her, so that the castle would be left unprotected for your horde to swarm in. When I received your warning that Nogitsune would personally lead the invasion, I thought we would finally lay these troublesome Sakagama to rest. I did not expect Sesshomaru to be so strong and that he would defeat Nogitsune so easily. I also did not expect him to spare the feudal lord after everything she did. He is... different. Wiser. It seems that he is not that wild and vile beast told by the tales anymore."

"We underestimated the enemies."

"What should we do next? Sesshomaru is a new piece in this chess match that we did not expect to face. He knows you have half of his relic. If he decides to come for you..."

"I know!" The man-shaped shadow thundered as he struck the wall if his palm, finally angered. Then he took a deep breath, recovering his calm. "...That hateful dog demon is one more obstacle between me and my goal. If he decides to patronize that woman, I will surely be defeated. I need more power... And more time."

"Well, perhaps my lord can bring him to our side?"

"What do you mean?" Arashi turned a sharp glance at the man, with only the red glow of his eyes visible in the darkness.

"It is known that Sesshomaru despises humans and is driven only by his own interests. That, at least, seems to remain. At this moment, he wants Meidenkai, the artifact which belonged to his late father." Takashi smiled as he caressed his own chin, the gears working inside his sharp mind. "Perhaps... if you manage to negotiate with him with the right words and convince him that standing by our side is the quickest way to reach what he desires... He could personally exterminate Kitami's defenses for us. My strategy of throwing them against each other is not bad at all, my liege. It was only... misconducted."

"I see. Interesting. You are indeed a clever counselor, are you not, Takashi?" Arashi seemed to smile as he approached the chabudai. "I am lucky to have you by my side."

"I do my best for those that I find really worthy, milord." The counselor answered with great calm and humility, avoiding the needle disguised in Arashi's venomous compliment.

"You must be careful not to be discovered. I would hate to lose my most trusted spy."

"Ah, yes, milord. Caution is not of my lacking, and Sakuya does not have the slightest suspicion on me. Soon, this whole predicament will be but a fun memory for us to laugh about in the future."

"Indeed." Arashi's shadow sitted by the chabudai, facing the spy. "I will consider your suggestion. For the time being, return to them and keep playing the faithful counselor. I am almost taming that troublesome Umanohiro and I intend to dispatch him soon. You might receive news from him soon."

"Yes, milord. I shall leave at once."

Takashi stood up and curtseyed the shadowy figure in front of him. He turned around and approached the door, only to be interrupted by the man's solemn voice.

"And, Takashi…" The counselor turned his face to gaze at Arashi's red eyes, those pointed as spears to him. "Do keep reporting to me everything you see, hear or manage to know. Especially about Sesshomaru. If the creature sneezes, I want to know."

"Certainly."

He bowed once again before he left the chamber for good.

"_Sesshomaru... I do not know if you plan on staying, but I will definitely not let you stand on my way."_ Terrible thoughts crept into his mind as he reached the dark corridors. He could feel his own rage as a bitter taste in his mouth. An ambitious, deadly gleam erupted in his eyes, as he adjusted back the nameplate with his name and title glued to his noble clothing. _"Nothing and no one will stop me from achieving what I covet. When Arashi finally vanquishes the Sakagama from these lands and establishes his empire... I will be his most powerful vessel and the new feudal lord of Kitami. __These lands shall be mine at last!"_

_..._

_A day later..._

"A boulder? Milord, it seems that we have been locked in." Jaken informed after reaching the end of the dark corridor and poking the large rock blocking the passage.

"Step back."

The servant did as his master commanded and stepped back, making way for the regal and already fully recovered and fully dressed daiyokai to gracefully proceed. Sesshomaru stopped in front of the boulder and closed his right hand, launching a powerful punch that completely reduced the large and dense rock to small debris and dust. He lowered his golden gaze to his own hand, confirming the complete return of his strength.

"Well done, milord! You are indeed fully recovered, as expected from a powerful demon such as my lord." Jaken praised his lord as the cold and scented night wind welcomed them outside. Then he finally noticed the weird plaque nailed to the wall above him. "Oh that witch! How dare she?!"

"Let us go, Jaken." Sesshomaru was already making his way through the dirty trail toward Asagao Castle, his silver hair swinging to the side as the breeze caressed him.

"What are our plans now, milord?" Jaken rushed to his side.

"We go for the daimyo. She still has some answers to give." Then he frowned, and Jaken immediately recognized that discreet brilliance, that dangerous rage secretly and silently burning within his master's soul, swirling deep below the aloof serenity in his golden eyes. Sesshomaru would never forgive that lowly fox demon and its cowardly commander for the shame and dishonor they have been put him through. By mortally wounding the dog daiyokai to the point that he didn't refuse assistance from an elder and especially humans, they have conquered the most dreadful and unwanted of the enemies. It was now not only Meidenkai, but his very pride at stake. "Then, I will find and kill Arashi."

* * *

**How I love Sesshomaru-sama!**

**Thank you Kariya and Yakitori-chan for your continued support! You guys are the best!**

**If you are liking my fanfic, please consider leaving a review! That's how I know I am doing a good or a poor job. The lore is only starting to take shape, I have big plans for this story and many things prepared for Sesshomaru, and I want everyone who is following it to enjoy it.**

**Until next chapter!**


	8. Face of an angel, heart of a beast

**Chapter 8**

_Face of an angel, heart of a beast_

* * *

The woman was out of her mind and full of herself planning and commanding the reconstruction of the castle. By offering three months of free taxes for any and each pair of capable arms provided by the households residing in her lands, she managed to gather an entire army of masons at her disposal and the reconstruction was prospering at full speed. Every single detail, every brick, every paint or piece of paper - nothing would find its place inside the new building without her prior and thorough evaluation. She would spend the following days ordering and pointing her finger around, selecting the most exquisite furniture, suggesting plants for the new garden, surrounded by maids, seamstresses and all kinds of flatterers and workers striving to satisfy her most strict orders as the proud woman gave her best to recreate an even more gorgeous and stunning palace than it was before. Every piece of silk would be touched, felt, turned over and smelled at least three times while the tailors would hold their breaths waiting for either a satisfied nod or a grimace. She was paying high, spending a fair fraction of her family's fortune in that reconstruction, and expecting no less in return.

"We must not give them opportunity to prey on our moment of vulnerability. We must think of it as an opportunity to show them all the resources and power we have. Let them know how fast, how elegantly and fiercely we recover from our wounds and rebuild," he heard her telling her officers. From the context of the conversation, she was referring not only to her currently most hated enemy but also to the other clan lords dwelling on neighboring provinces that were denying her aid in war.

She was clearly stressed to the point of doing something reckless, he didn't intend to be disturbed by her noisy pawns nor to attract the attention of the enemy spies that were certainly dwelling in the castle. There were dozens of humans currently frequenting the castle's grounds during the day and identifying those who were leaking vital information to the outside was an impossible task even for him and his powerful senses. Hence, he decided to approach her tonight, when things would be quieter for him to corner her outside other's vision.

That is, until that afternoon, when he was spotted wandering in the castle's vicinities by Sohma. The little half breed was accompanying and watching a few samurai training in the large waterfall in the forest. He looked up at the exact right moment to capture the image of the daiyokai secretly watching them from the top of the waterfall. When no reaction came from the aloof demon, Sohma silently gave him a faint smile and a discreet wave, wisely keeping the men oblivious to the silver haired demon's presence. The naive boy seemed to have developed a slight trust for him, probably due to his recent actions, although no movement of his had the direct purpose of securing the half breed's mother or aiding her against her enemy. He was merciful because he needed her alive for the time being in order to fulfill his goals. And by hunting Nogitsune, he hoped to find more information regarding the man who stole his artifact.

But against all odds, the boy had proven to be way more attentive and smarter than his young and angelic appearance would tell about him. Somehow, he deciphered the daiyokai's intentions and seemed to seize that opportunity to accomplish something. By the sunset, a messenger was secretly sent from the castle to find and meet the regal demon in the woods.

"Milord, it is a message from that half breed," Jaken informed after plucking the small piece of paper from the messenger's trembling hands. The peasant bowed to them and immediately ran away before the famous dog daiyokai and its terrible ward decided that it was time for a tasty human snack.

Sesshomaru took the note and silently read its unsigned but obviously recognizable content.

"_I have convinced Mother to organize the treasure room tonight. She is usually alone there."_

_..._

"You are doing it again."

The male and stern voice invited the faceless female and horrendous figure to stop singing.

"What…?" she asked softly, still slowly moving her pointy and white fingers in circles in the dark waters, watching the swirls forming on the surface, distorting the faint reflections of the moon and stars.

"Planning on your own," he took a step forward, further approaching the lake and the ghostly figure kneeling at its bank, her back facing him. "acting behind my back."

"...I thought you would be happy… to know that I am trying to help you…."

He finally stood at a dangerous finger distance from her, covering her with his long shadow. The ghostess stood on its legs, her beautiful silver kimono automatically adjusting to her thin body, her very long black hair flying with the night breeze. His arms went forward...

...and eagerly circled around her torso, firmly embracing her, pulling her back against his strong chest into a prison of devotion and passion.

"You know that everything I do, I do for us…" Arashi muttered painfully and softly next to her ear, his chin resting above her naked and cold skin of her shoulder. "You should tell me your plans before acting. Do you not trust me?"

"Ah, my dearest…" She kept still inside that possessive hug whose warmth she could not feel. Her empty face was directed towards the water surface and the faint image that was discreetly forming among the swirls. The image of the most beautiful silver-haired, golden eyed and stoic demon in human form alive in the Earth. "...Let me have my fun…"

...

The treasure room was located somewhere inside the basement of that single tower that did not give in to Nogitsune's attack. As the night covered the skies, Sesshomaru gracefully landed with Jaken on the top of the palace's renewed walls at the right time to see its lady entering the tower, bringing a bucket and some cleaning tools with her as her fosterling promised. The tower was guarded by two samurai on each side of its door. They saluted their lady and allowed her to pass, then returned to their restless vigilance.

The daiyokai intended to quickly render them unconscious and follow her, however...

"Excuse me!" Sohma suddenly came running from the yard, seemingly in distress. Sesshomaru initially thought that he had been spotted and betrayed, but it was the guards at the door that the half breed actually approached. "I think I saw a pack of wolves walking near the east walls. There are servants working there and I am concerned with them. Can you guys help me get rid of them?"

"Certainly, milord!" The guards saluted their little soon-to-be daimyo and promptly ran with him to the eastern wing, leaving the tower unprotected.

"Is he actually helping us?" Jaken muttered in confusion. "What is that brat up to?"

Unable to answer that question, Sesshomaru watched emotionlessly the hanyo leave the yard with his men and then proceeded to enter the tower without any predicaments.

A few stairs ahead, he saw the woman lighting the torches on the large corridors. He let his shadow grow on her, but it was Jaken's loud sneeze due to dust that allowed her first to spot them at the doors.

"You are early," she commented while blowing off the candle.

"You were expecting me," he stated after realizing her lack of surprise.

"I am not as foolish as my little son thinks. 'Clean the treasure room tonight and alone'? And then he comes and distracts my guards." She offered him a mild and smart smile. "Sohma usually warms up easily to others, but he seems to have developed quite a fondness and trust for you. I ask myself why..."

"I have no use for the admiration of a half breed," he said solemnly, imposing his superiority whilst evading the hidden question, and then approached her, watching emotionlessly her smile fading into a frown. "You owe me answers."

They heard footsteps and male voices beyond the entrance door, probably from the guards returning to their duty. She nodded and waved at the demon, silently inviting it and its ward to follow her further inside. They entered a large and exquisite room and she closed the doors behind them, and they were finally free to talk without anyone hearing them or eavesdropping on them.

Sesshomaru raised his head, gazing at the tall mannequin resting amidst a variety of weapons and relics in the center of the opposite wall, by far the most striking detail inside the treasure room. It was completely dressed in an elegant, heavy and blue samurai armor that the son of Toga took some time to recognize.

"Sojiro's armor," he said, his golden eyes still analyzing the garment as his mind recalled distant memories of his Father's faithful human retainer.

"The enchanted armor worn by the heads of the Sakagama family," she complemented.

"I do not recall you wearing it."

"It is too big for me."

"Well you should eat more, woman, it is even healthier." Jaken crossed a rough and equally naive comment that made her smirk.

What she really meant was that the armor wasn't originally made to fit a woman. Sesshomaru gazed silently at the daimyo with the corner of his eyes as she approached the table and left the bucket and the tools on top of it, for the first time asking himself what kind of schemes and predicaments that woman had woven and faced in order to seize her father's titles. In human families, it was law that only the male children would be eligible to inherit their family's fortunes, lands and titles.

Humans were lowly beings and women were especially paltry for allowing their counterpart to dominate and subjugate them so. And they would stoop even lower by being faithful, serving and loving their very enslavers.

"So, regarding your relic..."

...

After their truce, sparing her life and his actions towards Nogitsune that indirectly ended up benefiting her castle, Sakuya also seemed to be comfortable in the daiyokai's presence, or proud enough not to show any awe while explaining to him what happened. At the very least, she seemed anxious to finish that troublesome matter with him as soon as she could.

According to her, the relic was one of the many valuable items that were kept on the Sakagama's treasure ever since his Father entrusted it to them. And it was kept safe and purified for all those centuries until Arashi, one of the family's servants, decided to rebel and tried to steal the gem in order to use it for his own ambitions. Lord Sogetsu, Sakuya's father, gave his life in battle protecting his castle, his family and the relic from the horse tamer's wrath. However, years later and several months ago, Arashi suddenly reappeared with an even bigger and deadlier army of monsters and humans behind him. He and Sakuya clashed and, in the middle of their struggle, the relic ended up shattered in two, and Arashi managed to escape with half of it.

"I am keeping the other half safe and well hidden in a place where no one, not even Arashi or even a daiyokai such as yourself, can reach as long as I live. And even if I die, it is bound to fade in my wake. Only I know where it is, and I would like to keep it that way for the time being for a couple of reasons. Spies sneaking and spreading like rats through this province is one of them." She explained while patiently polishing the precious armor. She seemed jealous and careful enough with it not to allow any servant to touch it or enter the treasure room. "When one of us manages to retrieve the other half from that cursed traitor's grasp, I promise you I will immediately unite both parts and hand it over to you. Simple as that. My only condition is that, for the time being, you trust me and refrain yourself from trying to find where the half in my possession is. You shall have Meidenkai when it is complete, after all."

"You expect Lord Sesshomaru to trust you after all your attempts to deceive him and your foolish choices? It seems my noble lord's wit has been underestimated!" Jaken spat.

"No lies this time." The daimyo put the cleaning cloth aside and turned to the demons, approaching them and assuming a solemn and respectful stance. She summoned her long blade, Sojiro's sword, whose strong and blazing brilliance quickly spread over the room's interior and lighted their faces. She put the blade vertically between their chests and stared directly at the daiyokai's golden eyes with hers visible on each side of the blade. "I swear before my very great-grandfather's armor and sword. May it reject me and my spirit be dishonored if I do not stay true to my word."

"It is not that simple!" the imp insisted, further angered.

"Enough, Jaken." He silenced his faithful ward. "Do fulfill your promise, daimyo, for I shall not be merciful for a second time."

She smiled and respectfully curtseyed the dog demon for the first time since they met, sealing and reinforcing their delicate pact and truce. Not having that fearsome dog demon on her trail while trying to find and eradicate Arashi for the time being was certainly a relieving evolution of events for her.

However, things in those troubled lands have already proved not to be so simple nor easy.

And the pain he thought had disappeared started to sting inside his regenerated chest again.

"While you are here, hear this. I have received quite a disturbing report from Old Hokumaru today… "

The woman turned around in order to focus her attention on the cleaning again, and Sesshomaru found himself unable to discern what she was talking about. His senses became numb. A strange and painful feeling suddenly bitten his chest, and a female and ghostly voice sprouted and filled his mind.

"_Kill her."_

"_What is this...?"_ He widened his eyes, realizing that his entire body was absolutely paralyzed and his words silent. He could remember it. That voice. That somber and beastly feeling. That pain and rage slowly arising and burning within his veins...

"Milord?" Jaken noticed his master's sudden lack of reaction and the strange purple glow in his wide open eyes glaring intently at the feudal lord's back.

"_Kill her, and destroy that armor."_

Just as in his nightmare, his body was completely deaf to his will. The shadow that once embraced him and robbed him of his movements and reason was now dwelling inside his mind, and he could feel its monstrous fingers deeply penetrating and making roots inside his flesh and soul.

Anger, violence and intent to kill was returning to his core.

How was that possible?

How could there be any creature in the world capable of manipulating his body and mind like that? Not even the most imperius and powerful beings that crossed his path survived long enough to even dare try something like that.

Who was it, then? That ghost, that shadow?

Where was it? How did it capture him?

Was it through his last injury? Was this unknown entity the true owner of that monstrous energy that took a hold of Nogitsune's body and used it to wound him?

"...Are you listening, milord?" Sakuya asked whilst distractedly polishing the armor's gauntlets.

"_Kill her, pup!"_

That killer instinct took the best of him for only a small, yet enough and disastrous fraction of second. Sharp claws advanced towards its prey, penetrating and violently rending clothes and soft skin.

Warm human blood spurted, staining walls and floor.


	9. Untamable soul

**Chapter 9**

_An untamable soul_

* * *

The strong and sweet scent of human blood impregnated the dusky air, caressing his nostrils, inviting his inner and starving beast.

Thick drops of the red and warm liquid slowly dripped on the floor, sliding down her arm and pouring abundantly from between her fingers, these firmly pressed against the deep rend in her shoulder.

Her wide open and deeply shocked eyes were fixed on the demon immediately in front of her. She was speechless, still trying to digest that sudden attempt of assassination.

"M-M-Mi… Milord...?!"

Jaken stammered, even more grasped by shock than the wounded woman herself. In a matter of second, Sesshomaru had dived against the daimyo's back and attacked her to kill, and it was by a mere luck and quick reflexes that the woman realized it fast enough to turn around just in time to evade the lethal strike that surely would have decapitated her. Her left shoulder and arm took the blow instead of her neck, and ended completely lacerated.

Sesshomaru took a heavy step forward and the woman instinctively moved back, her heel tripped on a chest and she fell on the cleaning gears on the floor. The demon launched itself and its claws forward to the next and last attack. Sakuya clasped her eyes shut and shrugged, waiting for the killing blow to arrive and upon realizing that none came, she opened them again to find the tall demon bent like a shell over her, covering her with his shadow. His fist deeply plunged to the wall instead of her head.

"Take Jaken," he muttered sternly to her, his silver hair softly caressing her face. "and run."

"Milord! What's happening?!" Jaken inquired desperately.

"Run, now," he ordered.

He shrugged and they knew that his brief moment of self control would soon fade again. The lord jumped forward, escaping the demon's siege from beneath its arm, grabbing a stunned Jaken and then sprinted to the door. Sesshomaru gritted his teeth and gasped, each small piece of his being shaking as he made his best effort to remain still, resist that powerful control taking over him and give the woman time to disappear from his sight. Which was pointless, since the grave wound on her shoulder would leave a clear trail of blood and scent for him to easily follow.

...

"Amazing, Sesshomaru… No one ever managed to resist… my control before..."

The ghostly creature admired the handsome figure of the silver haired dog demon reflected on the water's surface. Somehow that exquisite creature managed to partially resist the control, freeing his mind and reason from her grasp. However, his body was still hers to control, and she ordered him to stand up, leave the treasure room and give chase to the Sakagama lord. Sesshomaru scowled, displeased as he unwillingly obeyed.

"You... are really a rarity…" She complimented softly, touching his face with one finger, watching the slight swirls distorting his image on the water. "...A treasure… that I shall acquire for myself…"

...

A desperate race led the feudal lord and Jaken straight to the forests surrounding the castle. As soon as they breached into the wilderness and found themselves completely surrounded by tall woods, cold darkness and humid soil, the lord allowed herself to slow down and catch some precious breath. She let the small imp leap back to the floor and rested her back against a tree, once again holding her wound.

"What on Earth is the meaning of this?" she inquired, still trembling, trying to recover her thoughts and reason back from shock's grasp.

"I have no idea!" Jaken cried. Sesshomaru's most loyal servant was clearly in dismay, which immediately discarded the idea of deliberate betrayal from the daimyo's mind. Sesshomaru wasn't himself, that much was clear, especially for Jaken. Attacking a distracted and relatively friendly target from behind was a low and cowardly move that the proud and noble dog demon lord would never allow himself do, even against its most loathed enemy. "It is the first time I see Lord Sesshomaru losing it like this!"

"I need fire," she bitterly informed, "this wound must be cauterized or I will perish soon."

Jaken turned to her and finally noticed the giant red stain sullying the entire left sleeve of the woman's Gi and still shining below her pressed fingers. A spurt of heroism took over the imp as he realized that it was on his strong shoulders that the noble duty of saving a lady in distress had fatefully fallen on. He coughed, regaining his composure.

"A-hem, do you still have that dagger? Put it on the ground, quick." The hidden blade slid from beneath her sleeve to the ground as he commanded, and Jaken readied Nintojo with the old man's head facing the weapon. The lady covered her face from the intense light and heat that suddenly and surprisingly spurted from the head's mouth along with a wide whirlwind of flames. The whirlwind faded, leaving only a circle of charred soil and the incandescent blade resting in the middle of it. "There. You better do it yourself, and try not to make a noise or you will give away our position."

After a few seconds in silence acknowledging the staff and its revealed powers, she nodded gratefully to him and picked up the fervent blade by its hilt. Jaken clasped his eyes shut instinctively, unwilling to watch the woman burning her own arm. The sound of boiling meat finally faded and he opened them again to watch her sweating, blushed and breathing heavily after the giant effort required of her to handle the blade whilst remaining silent, and also to notice a strange movement in the treetops near the forest's borders.

"I-It is him!" he cried, clinged to Nintojo like a shield. "It is pointless, we cannot outrun Lord Sesshomaru. He will reach us!"

"Find Hokumaru. He will aid us."

"Curse you, woman! I will not abandon my lord!"

"Do not worry. When you return we will figure out a way to bring him back to his senses. Now go, quickly."

"What about yo-" Before he could finish his question, he felt her strong hand suddenly grabbing him by his collar and then hurling him far away above and across the trees, to safety.

...

After leaving the treasure room and swiftly killing the guards at the doors before they could even notice him and let alone sound any alarm, Sesshomaru patiently headed for the forest, following the strong scent of blood left in the air. Not even a single insect dared to stay in his path, probably due to the strong demonic energy pulsing from him as keeping it lit was preventing the enemy from taking full control of his senses.

Soon, he approached the core of the scent in a small alcove formed by the trees, with a mild lighting coming from the moon. The daimyo had stopped running and seemingly decided to face him, as he met her firmly standing, staring at him and with her enchanted sword in hand, the tip of the long and sharp blade touching the soil in a clear defying stance. Her erect posture and the reek of charred meat coming from her told him that she handled the wound in her shoulder, probably with Jaken's aid. The imp was nowhere to be seen.

"Fool," he uttered, lifting his right hand to the height of his shoulder, displaying his five sharp claws recently bathed in various types of human blood and urging to strike again. His eyes were entirely covered by a purple and abyssal glow. "I told you to run."

"You are awake," she concluded upon realizing the regal serenity in his words and calm demeanor.

"I am," he confirmed, "although my body will not obey me."

"What happened to you?"

"It seems that the injury I received from that lousy fox allowed a strange energy to enter and take a hold of my body." He strived to remain where he was, but his feet started to walk on their own, quietly approaching her. "I cannot track nor recognize its source."

"Do you have any weak spots?" The lord scowled, watching the distance between them getting smaller and smaller. A night breeze embraced the daiyokai, carrying his long silver hair and mokomoko to the side, and bringing only the scent of forest and death to her.

"None that especially a human could exploit," he admitted arrogantly, but also sincerely.

"Tell me what must be done." Although the situation was dire, Lady Sakuya found herself deeply admiring the son of Toga, and how elegantly he was keeping his demeanor and composure even when his own body was betraying him.

The answer came in the form of a swift assault. Sesshomaru jumped over the daimyo and launched his claws against her neck. She deflected his hand with the blunt side of her blade and immediately appended a powerful spinning kick against his torso, which despite strong had barely repelled him. He repeated the assault and this time, when she moved to deflect, he changed his hand's direction, grabbed her wrist by surprise and then threw her violently against the trees. She spun in the air and managed to land in the stalk with her feet instead of her back, then took impulse for a new jump in order to evade Sesshomaru once again. The tree took the deep cut in her stead, immediately falling.

Her quick scream filled the air when his whip hit her hard in the spine before she could properly land, leaving a deep and long diagonal cut in her back. She landed clumsily and immediately turned in order to parry a powerful slash sent by him with Bakusaiga. A contest of strengths began as blade met blade and sword pressed sword. The lord pressed her feet firmly against the ground and steadied her torso, managing to keep her ground against the demon's astonishing force as he tried to push her backwards. Her strength began to quickly fade as he maliciously directed most of Bakusaiga's weight to the side of her wounded arm. Her structure trembled and he gave one single and strong push. The woman gasped when she felt her already wounded back bluntly hitting a tree behind her. His blade nearly touched her neck and she pressed her own sword forward against his, trying to keep it out of her skin's reach.

"Think of Sohma." He suggested and watched the lady's eyes suddenly widening at the sound of his words. He knew that that single word would be capable of infusing great strength and determination in the woman. "Fall, and your fosterling shall be the next." He taunted further, expecting his threat to infuriate her.

Just like in that battle where they faced each other, all her features frowned and her eyes flashed as anger promptly seemed to boil her soul. She gritted her teeth and, seemingly forgetting about her wounds and dire situation, she gave a strong yank forward, surprisingly pushing his sword back and creating an opening in his guard for the sole of her foot to meet the middle of his chest, kicking him violently backwards and breaking his siege. Sesshomaru recovered his balance and his lips slightly curved in a discreet smile, gracefully leaping back in order to evade a powerful vertical slash that she sent against his head, this time with the blade completely dipped in her energy. The blade hit the floor instead, provoking an explosion and leaving a steaming crater on the ground.

As he expected, her protective instinct towards her son turned the woman into a quite strong opponent, suddenly capable of evading, resisting and counter attacking most of his strikes with solid strength, without losing balance or being affected by the pain of her wounds. As expected of a feudal lord, the leader of her family and province, Sakuya was a master swordsman and excelled in close combat, combining movements of her sword with those of her legs in a very specific fighting style. She was physically strong, resilient and nimble, even in comparison to a man. And as expected from a descendant of Sakagama Sojiro, she had keen spiritual powers, and those were the main focus of Sesshomaru's attention at the time for they were especially effective against demons like himself.

Still, she was only human. His speed and agility were far superior from hers and eventually he saw and exploited an opening in her stance, parrying her sword whilst sweeping her legs at the same time, and that movement alone sent her back directly flat to the ground. She immediately lost her breath, flinched due to the pain and dropped her sword, defeated. He picked it up and threw it away, then pressed his foot on the lord's chest, immobilizing her against the ground. Her pained scream filled the air again when he forced his foot deeper, slowly smashing ribs and chest bones.

"It is over," he decreed emotionlessly yet bitterly, unable to refrain his own murdering hand.

He turned Bakusaiga on his hand, holding it now inversely by its hilt, and lifted his hand and weapon, ready to descend it and impale the woman's chest. She stared silently and fiercely at him, waiting for his providence, refusing to show any cowardice or hesitation before her own demise after being bested in battle. Hers was the heart of a samurai, indeed. His hand descended and her entire body tensed.

But the blade's end met something solid enough not to let it sink in the woman's flesh.

"What is this?" He retried to impale her, but something blocked the blade again. Sweating and speechless due to anxiety and pain, Sakuya lowered her gaze down to her own chest, also confused.

Finally, a sublime blue brilliance erupted from the woman's chest where the blade was touching. When the strong light faded, an elegant and blue breastplate was revealed embracing her torso. Sakuya widened her eyes in surprise and Sesshomaru emotionlessly beheld that recognizable piece of armor. Sojiro's armor has finally decided to come to the current daimyo's aid. The light poured from her other members and then faded to reveal the complete armor and its additional garments and ornaments fully dressing her. Except for her head, not a single piece of her complexion was now to be seen as the armor covered her body entirely, even the small joints of her fingers.

"Great-grandfather..." the lord muttered as she finally came to realization. The armor adjusted itself to fit her body just fine, it only needed a proper incentive to reveal itself to its new owner. In this case, to save her life.

Then they heard it, the sound of something very large and very heavy running and trampling trees on the heart of the forest. After seconds feeling the very ground trembling, Sesshomaru watched from the corner of his eyes the giant bear demon finally make his entrance, destroying all obstacles in his path and with a familiar green imp mounted on its back, almost invisible due to the drastic difference of sizes.

As soon as the elder demon saw that the dog daiyokai had the feudal lord painfully pressed under his foot, he promptly charged in its direction, his giant mouth open and his sharp fangs ready to tear the silver haired demon apart. Sesshomaru jumped to safety and Hokumaru rolled and stopped standing on top of the woman, keeping her protected beneath him. He roared loudly and ferociously to the dog demon in a sound and furious warning. Meanwhile, Jaken lept from the bear's back to the lord's side.

"Never do that again, you viper of a woman! I was almost killed and eaten by a bunch of centipedes!" He scolded before noticing the blue garment covering her body. "This armor! So you have found a way to wear it."

"It is still heavy. I do not think it has fully accepted me…" she revealed while slowly lifting her torso and managing to sit. The armor was indeed heavy and silent as any other common armor would be, which was odd, but at least it would offer her body an exceptional and welcome protection. She nodded at Sesshomaru's direction. "We must break him free from his control. Do you see any weak spots in him?"

"Let's see…" Jaken turned to thoroughly evaluate his master from a distance, but a sudden strange movement of his called the imp's attention. "Milord?!"

The dog daiyokai suddenly touched a knee on the ground, seemingly stunned.

...

The trio watched the dog demon lord intently and worriedly as it was obviously struggling. A new command was being enforced to him, this time one despicable and hateful enough for him to try his best not to accomplish.

Sesshomaru gritted his teeth and a very rare displayal of wrath became visible in his eyes as he tried to deny it, the disgusting order to transform into his true form. Whoever was controlling him, it lacked honor and worth to see and let alone command him while he was in his true form. Red color disputed space in his already fully purple eyes and his divinely beautiful face began to distort as he poured his demonic energy, and the very trees, soil and air around him started to shake and tremble.

"O-oh no! My lord! He is transforming!" Jaken informed, pretty much to the party's dismay. "We must stop him! If Lord Sesshomaru changes into his true form, even this fat monster will be nothing but a snack to him!"

"Hokumaru!" The lord didn't need to finish her sentence and the ancient bear demon was already charging in the daiyokai's direction, aiming a strong strike of his large paw against its target, trying to render him unconscious. She and Jaken gasped in shock when Sesshomaru simply turned a single and wild punch against the bear's belly, violently sending the huge demon flying backwards, leaving a trail of destroyed trees in its wake.

"Look! His chest!" The imp promptly pointed to its master as a strange purple glow suddenly became visible in Sesshomaru's core. Lady Sakuya scowled, recognizing that dark and dreary amalgam swirling in the daiyokai's chest like a nest of snakes.

"Jaken, Hokumaru! Keep him distracted," she uttered as she called her enchanted sword back to her hand and supported her weight on the blade in order to stand up, fighting the deep sting in her own ribs and wounds.

"What can I do? What can I do? Oh!" The small and desperate imp spotted a tall tree full of fruits nearby. He swallowed dry, thinking at least five times before making the decision of running towards it and then quickly climbing it. He settled on its highest branch. "Do forgive me, Lord Sesshomaru!" He cried wet and shiny tears as he started throwing coconuts at his master.

Hokumaru spun on the floor and stood up, letting loose a wild and wrathful roar that promptly scared away every single soul alive in the forest. With a red brilliance flashing in his angered eyes, he tapped his paws on the floor and then charged again the dog demon lord's direction, this time willing to really trample and dismember him with his giant fangs.

Knowing that this time he wouldn't be able to repel the elder with a single punch, Sesshomaru merged his index and middle fingers and then gracefully spun around his own axis. The bright strand of yellow-green energy sprouted from his fingertips and spun with him, forming a wide and sharp whirlwind that shredded Jaken's projectiles to dust on contact and should force the bear demon to break before hitting it. However, against all odds and to Sesshomaru's surprise, Hokumaru hastened his race and simply dove against the sharp whirlwind, ignoring the whip and the multiple gashes open in his pelt by it and violently biting his arm and shoulder. He shook the silver haired daiyokai and then threw him upwards. With his entire left flank lacerated and covered in black blood, the son of Toga spun and regained stability in the air, then sent the whip against the bear's neck, wrapping it and suffocating him.

Then he felt it, a strong sting crossing his chest from behind. He turned a beastly, red and purple stare with the corner of his eyes from above his shoulder to the woman dressed in blue behind him, who was firmly holding her enchanted sword as it impaled his torso from behind. After successfully hitting him, Lady Sakuya pulled her blade back from inside him, managing to leave her own energy inside the demon's innards before receiving a violent slap in the face that scratched her cheek and sent her flying.

Sesshomaru felt his entire core swirling and boiling as Sakuya's and the unknown dreary energy clashed inside him. He landed gracefully on the ground and, when his left knee touched the dirty soil and fresh air invaded his nostrils and peacefully caressed his lungs, he knew that his body was his to control again.

...

"Tch…"

The horrendous woman slowly stood up as the beautiful image of the dog demon on the water's surface slowly disappeared from her sight. Bitter was the taste of defeat, the dire realization that her powers were still not perfect and undefeatable.

No, as long as she existed, as long as she endured existence and the living around her, there would always be room for improvement.

She kept her faceless head down for a second, her wide, purple and thin lips slightly curved in a dread and mysterious smile.

"You failed," Arashi bitterly stated, gently touching the phantom's long black and brightless hair. It was the very time he saw her powers failing her.

"I did…"

She gave him his back indifferently and made her way patiently towards the woods. Arashi frowned at her emotionless reaction. Life indeed seemed to be becoming more and more pointless to her, and that deeply pained him. He stood in place, just watching her from a distance.

"...But that demon…" she muttered softly to herself once alone, quietly raising her head, facing the full and gorgeous moon. "...Sesshomaru... I need him…"

...

"Lord Sesshomaru!"

Jaken ran desperately and in tears to his master's side. Sesshomaru slowly stood up and lowered his gaze to his own chest, noticing the absence of abnormalities in there except for the hole left by the feudal lord's blade. He checked on his own hand and fingers, moving them slightly around, concluding that no more unknown sources held him in chains.

Then he turned and emotionlessly checked on the daimyo on the other side of the field. After painfully standing up, acknowledging the success of her move and design that Sesshomaru was free again, she sheathed her sword and gave him her back, stumbling towards the bear demon that was already on its feet, waiting for her to approach. She told him some undistinguishable words in a soft tone and caressed his muzzle. Then the armor suddenly abandoned her and probably returned to the treasured room, which startled the woman and left her clearly confused and dismayed.

He took a step in their direction, but detained himself as soon as he saw the palm of open her hand facing him, indirectly asking him to stay where he was. Sorrow, fear and distrust were painted all over her honest face, and he aloofly softened his gaze, unwilling to further confront her.

She muttered something to the giant bear demon, which laid its large neck and arm on the ground, allowing the woman quenched in her own blood to easily walk over it, climb him and settle on his back. She gave a last indecipherable glance to the dog demon lord before Hokumaru huffed, turned away and calmly began to walk towards the castle.

"Milord, shouldn't we follow them? The woman almost died," Jaken suggested hesitantly, suddenly more empathetic toward the daimyo after their little time together.

"She will be fine," he stated indifferently, knowing that an army of flatterers, medics and worried people would be waiting especially for the woman at home. Yet he frowned, displeased at that sudden feeling of worry that touched his core and suggested him to secretly follow them, just for precaution, in case they met hardships along the way. He turned on his heels, starting to walk towards the forest in the opposite direction.

"Are you really okay now, milord? No more strange itchings? Wait for me!" the imp pleaded as he hushed to his lord's side.

...

"Milady! What the hell happened?!"

A heavily armored general Yamato trampled the noisy and curious crowd outside the castle's walls and rushed to the bear demon's side as soon as he noticed the wounded, dirty and exhausted pair slowly approaching the gates. Eventually Lady Sakuya lost the little strength that was left in her and fell from the demon's back directly onto the general's stretched and prepared arms. He carefully lifted her and then laid her on the stone path, gently touching and caressing her scratched face.

"Wolves attacked me in the woods," she lied softly under the man's attentive and stern gaze, "Old Hokumaru saved me."

"What were you doing alone outside the castle? In the wild no less!? That could have ended tragically!"

"Enough questions, general. Call my physician and do not let anyone disturb me while I get treated and rest."

The blunt and rude answer was not of her liking at all, especially when the man was just kindly and loyally concerned about her welfare, but it was the best way to avoid further questions and especially its answers. Soon the worried court ladies and a crying Sohma approached and Yamato simply swallowed his fury, silently helping his lady to stand up and carefully delivering her to the women's aid. Takashi discreetly joined him, watching with him the women and the child entering the building.

"Quite large wolves, were they not? Since even Old Hokumaru ended up wounded..." The counselor calmy muttered to the general's ears. Yamato snarled loudly, anger dressing his entire complexion as he left the yard with tough footsteps.

Takashi smiled and then returned to the comfort of his chambers.


	10. Nest of snakes

**Chapter 10**

_Nest of snakes_

* * *

Two days later, the daimyo's wounds were apparently under control and she was allowed by the physician to leave her chambers for the first time and for a limited amount of time. Surrounded by her court ladies and with the aid of a niece supporting her weight, the woman went to the gardens for a quick stroll under the fresh air and mild morning sunlight, which would provide her essential vitamins to assist in her recovery.

Returning from a morning patrol, as he turned a bucket of cold water over himself to get rid of the sweat and dirt that had gathered in his long hair and armor, General Yamato stumbled upon the soothing image of his Lady seemingly happy and recovering well on the other side of the garden. She was dressed in her best and prettier fabrics, with loose hair and make-up masking her pale and tired features, slowly walking and talking to her entourage amidst flowers, fountains and grass. His naturally stern eyes softened on their own as his thoughts traveled far away.

His old and silent love for the woman was widely known among the commoners living in the castle's vicinities. Although honor, discipline and submission kept his hands down, his lips silent and his actions discreet, people still liked to gossip, and the impossible love story of a brave general for his Lady was a juicy topic that kept tongues busy. Takashi smiled when he spotted the armored general standing alone in the garden's borders, watching the lord intently from a distance as if she was a very goddess, and discreetly approached him.

"I heard she has a deep cut crossing her entire back, multiple fractures in her chest and a burning mark in her shoulder that will leave a ghastly and permanent scar," the counselor said softly, resting his hands elegantly behind his back as he watched the elegant woman himself. "Yet there she is, complaining about the quality of the food and ordering people around like an old and stubborn mare that will not be pushed sideways. Our lady is really strong willed and a hard worker by nature."

"That she is," he grunted simply.

"I fear for her. For us. Our enemies grow numerous and clearly fate is being generous with the obstacles it sends…"

"You speak of him." Severity immediately returned to the general's eyes and features, both sullied by a strong contempt. "The demon."

"So it seems we share similar visions…" Upon hearing from him and seeing the man's gaze and tone suddenly changing, the counselor realized that yielding the expected fruits would be easier than it seemed. Takashi frowned his own features, expressing his fakest and deepest concern. "I do not trust this Sesshomaru. In fact, I fear him and I think things only got direr ever since he arrived. But the Lady seems oblivious to the threat he represents and I am failing to properly guide her. I am relieved that I am not the only one worried. "

"He aided us when the castle was attacked. Many of the men and several innocent civilians are alive today because of his interference. He is the son of the noble daiyokai which once protected and guided our ancestors. Because of that, and because I am faithful to our lord, I do not see him as an enemy." Yamato explained, his deep voice and bold attitude living up to his strong and intimidating complexion. "But I do not like his demeanor. He walks with his chin raised and looks indifferently and arrogantly at our people like a king. He lacks humility and respect."

"Speaking of fathers and sons, did you know that Sesshomaru has a brother?" Takashi cast the bait and fished a curious cross-eye from the large and stern samurai. "Half brother, actually. A half demon, born from a forbidden relationship of his almighty father with a human noblewoman. And according to my spies, this brother has just recently married, also to a human girl."

Yamato frowned, listening to him in utter silence. Takashi coughed and continued.

"Thinking about it now, I wonder if it is some kind of curse, some kind of fate that chains the male dog demons…" He noticed the samurai's fists clenching in reconnaissance to his words. A life of battles and wars made Yamato a fast learner and attentive to words and the subtles meanings hidden between the lines, which greatly simplified Takashi's life in that moment. "To fall in love with humans, that is. Sesshomaru is an imposing and powerful creature and the Lady is obviously defensive about what happened in the woods. Perhaps…"

"Enough!" The general abruptly let loose a disgusted shout and Takashi solemnly gazed at him with the corner of his eyes, watching fury completely soaking the man's features. Yamato snarled and his entire structure shook as he assimilated that new perspective shown by the trusted and capable counselor. That would explain it all. Her terrible wounds. Her dirty and shocked state when she arrived and her utter avoidance for that subject. It could be fear. It could be diplomacy. It could be shame. "Lady Sakuya… Dishonored by that demon?!"

"...Go rest, my friend." After a few seconds of silence, the counselor smiled worriedly and placed his hand on top of the general's shoulder pad before quietly leaving him alone with his poisoned and swirling thoughts. "You are thinking nonsense."

...

When the night was at its height and the people had already met their beds and dreams, leaving only a profound quietude over the province, a hooded soldier secretly left the castle from its backdoors, heading alone to the forest. As only tall woods, singing crickets and icy breezes surrounded him, he finally allowed himself to safely lit his torch. He rested his hand on top of his sword's hilt in case wild threats approached him and then proceeded on his journey to the lake, where an old woman was already waiting for him.

"Officer Tatsuya," she greeted him respectfully.

"Forgive me for my hurry. I believe this is the poison that was found in the lady's breakfast a couple of days ago," the officer whispered, as if he knew that the very woods around them had dangerous ears, and then he handed a small bottle to the old woman. "Where could one obtain it?"

"Not around here, I am most sure." She removed the wooden cork and carefully sniffed the transparent powder inside the bottle, analyzing its scent and then feeling its texture in her fingers. "This is a very special kind of poison produced by the most specialized assassins in Zhongguo territory[1]. It is rare and quite expensive, designed not to leave any conventional trails. Whoever acquired this had proper resources and contacts outside the country. I am afraid the Lady has enemies inside her very inner circle. Rich enemies."

"I see." Disappointed, he took the container back and tucked it inside his armor again, then handing a small bag of coins to the woman. "Thank you for your continued services."

"You are welcome. Who is the traitor this time?"

"We do not know yet."

"I will keep my eyes and ears open and inform you should I find anything useful. Send my best regards to the Lady."

After finishing their quick and obviously secret meeting, the officer bowed to the woman and then made his way back to the castle as fast and hidden as he came, oblivious to the pair of golden eyes serenely watching him from the shadows of the forest.

Ever since his battle and forced assassination attempt against the feudal lord, the dog demon lord tiredlessly scouted the area around the castle and its villages, trying to determine and ultimately meet the source of that dreary energy that took control so easily and powerfully over his body. Whoever dared and actually had the power to do that was a remarkable and commendable being like none he met before, and therefore deserved a slow, painful and terrible death by his noble hands. His demon and warrior pride demanded that.

Hence, no single soul roamed that area outside his knowledge. Patrols, merchants, travelers and even the small children escaping their parents to go play in the woods. His eyes secretly met and thoroughly examined them all, his senses open and ready to receive any information from them that he could use.

"Milord?" Jaken asked shyly after the couple departed in separated ways and only the two demons remained by the lake's vicinities.

"What is it?" He answered with his golden and serene gaze still aimed at the direction taken by the hooded man.

"I have been thinking about it for some time now," the imp explained solemnly, "the woman obviously has many enemies. Some of them are extremely powerful to the point of using a daiyokai such as my lord in order to try to get rid of her. The weak ones are seemingly trying to poison her and gods know whatever else is surrounding her. I think it is safe to assume that she will not be living much longer. It is but a matter of time until someone manages to assassinate her."

"So?"

"W-well, she said that milord's relic is bound to fade with her in case she dies. Therefore, should we not acquire her half before that happens?" His suggestion attracted a serene sideways glance from his master and he proceeded. "Meidenkai's fragment will be much more safe in my lord's possession than it currently is in hers."

The absence of answer and scowls from his master revealed that he agreed with Jaken to some extent. The dog demon himself thought about that a few times in the recent past, and although leaving the fragment of the relic under the lord's care had its uses and she apparently had strong reasons not to share its location, maybe it was time to finally retrieve it.

After some time thinking, the silver haired demon turned around to make his way to the castle and Jaken, proud to be useful, faithfully rushed to his side, always following his so admired master from up close. But before they could complete five steps, Sesshomaru suddenly stopped and the small imp bumped on his heels.

"Lord Sesshomaru? What happened?" The ward raised his head in order to face his master and noticed the serious scowl in his face as he stared at a specific point beyond the trees with the corner of his eyes. "Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Now! To me!" A deep male voice shouted and immediately several ropes and stakes fell from the treetops upon the daiyokai, forming a wide net and cage around him and his ward. "Surround and imprison him! Do not let him escape!"

Arrows were shot with the other ends of those ropes and then they suddenly squeezed, locking and compressing the dog demon and his small servant inside the improvised prison. Several armored soldiers and monks revealed themselves as they leapt from the bushes and shadows to surround the seemingly captured demons. The monks immediately surrounded the cage and planted their staves on the ground, forming a spiritual cord, and threw what seemed to be spiritual seals and charms against the cage, granting it a new layer of protection.

Or so they believed.

The armored soldiers unsheathed their swords and slowly and carefully approached the cage, narrowing the siege, and Sesshomaru slid his golden and aloof gaze to the man whose voice shouted the order and whose garments were the heaviest and distinct from the others. He remembered that man. General Yamato, Sakuya's commander, who he defeated and used to make the daimyo surrender.

"You lowly humans! How dare you commit such offense to Lord Sesshomaru? Have you no love for your life?!" Jaken complained while squeezed against his master's right heel.

"Wolves! She told us it was wolves! When actually it was a whole different and lower kind of canine." The general valiantly approached the front of the cage with strong steps, staring deeply and fiercely at Sesshomaru's serene eyes. He pointed his sword to the demon's face in a clear defiance. "It was you, you disgusting fiend! You attacked and maimed our Lady!"

Unsurprised, the dog demon lord expressed no movements or words. It was fairly predictable that eventually someone in the castle would discover what happened to their Lady and would come to avenge her wounds. Humans were fools and impetuous, especially when dealing with the ones they admired and desired. Yet, the revelation that she tried to disguise his actions and blame wolves instead intrigued him. And the fact that they managed to build that trap and patiently wait for him to fall on it was quite commendable.

"Don't you have anything to say in your defense? Very well, monster." Yamato turned his sword around his fist in order to hold it two-handedly and then flexed his legs with the blade pointed to his caged enemy, assuming a visible offensive stance. "I will you end your filthy existence and our Lady's honor shall be avenged and cleaned once and for all!"

Honor? Ah, so that was the cause. Apparently, they did not dig the real truth as they thought.

Yamato took a step forward and launched a quick thrust with his blade against the creature, only to watch it end on the demon's grasp millimeters away from hitting its neck. The general gritted his teeth, snarled and tried to force the blade forward, but it simply wouldn't budge inside the demon's fingers nor would the arrogant demon itself move.

"What is wrong with you, fiend? You only fight women? Show me what you are made of!" The general uttered in fury.

"General, look what we have here!" A soldier approached the cage from behind and poked Jaken with his sword. "A snack for the dogs, don't ye think?"

"Yes, general! We can save a tooth or two from him as a memento." Another soldier suggested and laughed scornfully.

"Come here, imp!" A third soldier recklessly plunged his arm inside the cage and grabbed Jaken by his clothes.

"Take your hand off me, you filthy humans! Lord Sesshomaru!" The imp cried for help, unable to move his staff inside the small prison and punish the enemies with fire.

At the imp's cry, a sharp glow flashed in the dog demon's eyes. An almost imperceptible move of his other arm severed the soldier's arm, leaving his lifeless hand still clung to Jaken's clothes. The man fell backwards on his rear, screaming in pain and terror as he stared at his handless wrist spurting blood. Yamato roared and tried to violently pull his blade back from the demon's grasp, and Sesshomaru took advantage of this move to change the weapon's direction slightly upwards, making the general hit and break his own nose against the sword's hilt.

Amidst cries of wrath and defiance, the small troop readied their swords and advanced as one against the cage, willing to shred and obliterate the dog demon locked inside it. The monks reinforced their mantras and their power conveyed to the seals, and they gasped and widened their eyes in dismay when a single cut from the demon's green whip completely tore the cage apart from inside along with the charms glued in it. The soldiers and monks immediately formed a circle around the cloud of dust that rose up and from which the daiyokai slowly emerged.

Indifferent to the spears and blades pointed aggressively to him, Sesshomaru intended to simply walk and leave them be. They were but insignificant beings, obviously acting behind their liege's bak and unworthy of his time and claws. The circle of men walked with him, keeping him at the center of the siege. Jaken swallowed dry and kept his composure and anger, walking under the protection of his masters legs. Yamato stood up, with his face and mouth covered in his own blood, and suddenly charged against the demon, trampling his own men in his path. Sesshomaru caught him by his neck and hurled him at another samurai who tried to flank him from the other side, knocking them both down.

"You are weak." He stopped and stated emotionlessly to the other men surrounding him, those clearly hesitant to imitate their general and attack him. "This is why she is wounded. This is why your lands are threatened. Your lord lacks proper defenders and warriors. You are but silly children, playing lord and soldiers in a war against demons."

"You!" Yamato snarled loudly as he stumblingly stood back on his feet. "I will tear your damn soul apart!"

"ENOUGH!"

A young and male voice shouted from beyond the trees and the angry soldiers and Sesshomaru himself turned their gaze to watch the newcomers. Another detachment of men wearing the Sakagama's colors and banners poured from the woods, this time with the young green-haired hanyo himself leading them. Yamato widened his eyes and gritted his teeth while his men dropped their weapons and staves and immediately fell on their knees, touching their heads on the ground, bowing respectfully and submissively to their lord.

"What the hell are you doing, Master Yamato!?" Sohma snarled, jumping from his horse and approaching the wounded general. "These are our men and that is not our enemy!"

"He beaten and dishonored our lord! Your very mother! He must pay with blood! He must die!" Yamato retorted soundly.

"Do you have any proof?" the little lord inquired. "Did you see him harming Mother? Did Mother or Master Hokumaru tell you it was him?" The general swallowed dry and painfully, clenching his fist around his sword's hilt, unable to positively answer the hanyo's severe inquiries. Sohma gritted his teeth in clear anger and then shouted. "Then it is all wrong!"

Yamato's entire body trembled under rage and frustration, glaring as a beast at the noble child's eyes. When every feature of his signaled that he would not bend to his lord, give in to wrath and probably defy him, he suddenly sheathed his sword, turned around and left the area, snarling and dragging his hand on top of his jaw in order to get rid of the excess of blood accumulated in there.

"Everyone, fall back, now!" Sohma thundered the order and Yamato's men and monks hurriedly followed him. The hanyo then turned to the daiyokai, bowing respectfully to him. "Lord Sesshomaru, I ask your forgiveness on the daimyo's behalf. General Yamato received no order from the palace to commit such offense against you."

"Hmpf." He huffed, frowned and turned to the side, making his way towards the dirty path. The handless soldier still spread on the floor screamed when the daiyokai walked by him and suddenly stood up on his feet, running away to the castle's direction.

As Sesshomaru slowly disappeared amidst the trees and darkness, seemingly indifferent to the trap and just slightly annoyed by the inconvenience he just faced, Sohma erected himself again and seriously watched the daiyokai's back.

The general was right. Sesshomaru did indeed attack the daimyo, he knew it. And he felt fairly guilty for it, since it was through his aid that the dog demon lord swiftly went to meet the daimyo in a most private place. But his Mother herself insisted on not accusing the demon of anything. In a matter of fact, she did not even mention his name in a while.

He swallowed dry, confused, but decided to trust in time and in his liege and keep his guard high. He jumped on his horse's back with the aid of a soldier and then led the troop back to the palace.

* * *

**[1]:** China, as it was known during Japan's Sengoku period (need confirmation).

**Thank you Yakitori-Chan and Kariya for your continued support! **

**I hope you guys are enjoying it. There aren't many reviewers but there are a lot of viewers, so thank you for reading this story!**


End file.
